Slow Progression
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: See how Harry and Draco move from student and tutor, to so much more after the war, with all the kinks, twists, and turns in between.
1. Chapter 1

"Potter!" a voice yelled behind Harry. Harry turned around to see a slightly breathless Draco Malfoy running towards him.

The two former enemies had hardly ever talked since the war and Harry really didn't feel like starting a fight at the moment.

"Yes Malfoy?" he asked civilly crossing his arms over his chest in an unconscious defensive pose.

Draco paused for a bit to catch his breath while still keeping his cool exterior. "Potter" Malfoy said in an equally civil tone surprising the green eyed Gryffindor. "I just wanted to say" Draco said only faltering slightly "thank you for saving my life during the final battle. You didn't have to."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that, being one of the last things he would have expected. "Alright" he began unsure and shrugged "It was no big deal, anyone would have done it"

Draco snorted. "No anyone else wouldn't have done it. Not even one of your fellow Gryffindorks." Draco held up a hand to stop Harry's angry protest "Not many people would have helped a death eater even if they did go to school with them. So thanks."

Harry managed a small smile clearly not liking being thanked. He never had liked all the credit he received for the war, and the attention he got just for his scar. "You're welcome Malfoy. It was nothing, seriously forget about it."

Draco muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'halfbloods, almost as bad as mudbloods' before meeting his gaze coolly. "Listen Potter, it wasn't just nothing. You saved my life, and I owe you a life debt now."

Harry squirmed uncomfortably "You don't-"

"Look Potter" Draco ground out "As loathe as I am to admit it I'm in debt to you. Anything you want from me, as a pureblood I have to give it to you."

For the life of him Harry couldn't figure out why his stomach gave a small lurch at 'give it to you'. This was _Draco Malfoy_. Harry shuddered.

"So what do you want Potter?"

Harry sighed "Honestly nothing"

Draco scowled "Well than you better think of something, something big enough to repay you for saving my life."

"Well" Harry said slowly "I'm falling behind in potions . . . you could tutor me."

"You think that's proper payback?" Draco asked dubiously raising an eyebrow.

"If we can get through this with me getting a more than passing grade without killing each other, than yes."

Draco let his eyes rove up and down Harry's body "Fine. Meet me in theRoom of Requirement. We'll have access to more books there, tonight at eight."

"It still works?" Harry questioned incredulously.

Draco looked down at the raven haired boy in disdain and sniffed "Of course, it takes a lot more to destroy a room like that built by the founders than a simple fire."

Harry smirked "And yet it can almost destroy the great Draco Malfoy"

The blonde smirked "Eight o clock. Don't. Be. Late. Potter." And with that he swept away blue robes billowing behind him in a very Snape like manner.

Raising his eyebrows in amazement that they had actually had a civil conversation Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower to relax for bit. As Draco made his way down to his head boy room he breathed an unconscious sigh of relief. Potions he could do.

_AN: short I know, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I guess it's not that smart for me to start another chapter Fic when I'm doing two at the moment and about to post a fourth but, I'll try to update soon. No flames please! Review!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	2. Interesting

Harry slumped down on one of the plush chairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"What's wrong with you mate?" Ron asked noticing his friend's dejected state.

Harry sighed "I'm getting tutored in potions by Malfoy"

Ron stared at him as if he had just sprouted wings "Why" he asked disbelievingly.

"You remember when Crabbe set the room of requirement on fire and I saved Malfoy during the final battle" Harry said, Ron nodded. "Well apparently due to some weird pureblood tradition he now owes me a life debt, and this is what we agreed to in order for him pay it off."

Ron nodded "Oh I've heard of those, I guess I never tho-" Ron cut off abruptly turning an interesting shade of green and then pale.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned looking at him in concern.

"Fuck, I saved Goyle, there is no way I'm letting that perv near me. I swear he was ogling my arse in potions yesterday." Harry stared trying hard not to laugh.

"Oi! It's not funny!"

"Sure" Harry said trying and failing to muffle his laughter "There's nothing funny at all."

Ron scowled at him but then laughed himself "At least I don't have to spend hours with him in a cold dungeon sweating over some potion." That wiped the smile off of Harry's face quickly.

"We're not going to be in some dungeon we're going to meet in the room of requirement."

"Blimey, it still works?"

Harry nodded thinking of how Draco had responded when he had asked the same question.

"Well" Ron said "I'm sorry mate, maybe you should have just let the git go."

Harry glared at Ron "And let him burn to death like Crabbe, no way."

"Why not, Malfoy's always been a git."

"He may have been a git but he doesn't deserve to die; besides he hasn't given us much trouble after the war, only when_ you_ provoke him."

Ron grumbled something about ferrets but Harry just ignored him and stood. "I'm going to go and get something to eat before I have to see Malfoy."

"Alright" Ron said still slightly peeved "Good luck with the ferret."

Harry smiled at his friends grimace and hurried out.

As he was walking back from the kitchens with an apple in his pocket that he was planning to snack on perhaps in the astronomy tower, Harry heard hushed voices coming from behind an old tapestry and decided to listen.

"C'mon Malfoy, just try it, I know you won't regret it."

Harry paused when he heard the git's name, he did not want to see the blond unless he absolutely had to, but nonetheless heard himself intently listening.

Harry heard a very soft snort. He had no idea how the Slytherin did it but he had even managed to make his snort sound dignified. "I highly doubt that" He heard Malfoy say in his usual drawl.

"Why won't you just stop fighting and give in to me like you know you want to."

"The only thing I want to do is finish my ridiculously long transfiguration essay and then perhaps relax before something I have to see to later tonight. And the does not include you" Malfoy said coldly. Harry could just picture the blondes grey eyes narrowing in annoyance having seen that look on his face many times before.

"I've seen you staring at me; you and I both know that you want me so let's stop doing this little dance and begin a much more _enjoyable_ activity."

"Nott" Draco growled out and Harry felt a chill run down his spine at the pure fury in Malfoy's voice that he had never heard before, even in their many skirmishes when they were younger. "Get your hand off my ass before I castrate you."

Harry couldn't help but smirk as he heard the other boy, who he had just learned to be Theodore Nott, back up a few paces.

"Why must you be like that?"

"You know" Draco said in a pondering voice "For a Slytherin you're not very cunning when you want something. Thus another reason, as I have told you several times before, proving that you're _not my type_."

"I prefer to be bold"

"Then date a fucking Gryffindor, I don't care as long as you stay away from me."

"Draco, you already came out to the house that you were bi."

"No" Draco said sharply and Harry could sense that this was a dangerous subject to get into with the blond and could just picture a scowl marring his pale features "I came out to Pansy one night when I was drunk out of my mind and she came out to everyone for me, much against my wishes."

Nott sighed and there was a light rustle that could be heard that sounded like hair brushing against fabric. Harry figured Nott mush have been shaking his head. "The point of the matter is Draco, that you like guys too, I'm a guy, a damn good looking one too. And you're a guy, equally good looking, and we good looking guys need to stick together. What better way than by getting as close as possible. And there's nothing closer than my dick up your delicious arse." There was a pause and Harry waited with baited breath until he heard a horrified scream that came from Nott.

Harry could hear the smirk in Malfoy's voice "You'd better go to Madame Pomfrey about that. I told you not to touch me. And next time, you'll e missing everything instead of just your balls. With another shriek Nott ran out like a madman in the direction of the hospital wing nearly running over Harry who frantically threw himself against the wall.

Harry stared after him in shock for a moment at the retreating Slytherin before he heard Malfoy slowly moving from behind the tapestry. Without thinking Harry quickly walked away not caring to meet the hostile Slytherin at that moment, and headed to his original destination of the astronomy tower.

Oh yes, lessons with Malfoy were going to be _very_ interesting.

_AN: No I have not given this story up, nor any of my others. But things have come up, and it's not good. If worst comes to worst I'll just finish the story in a ridiculously, like eighty pages or more long chapter due to some weird computer issues. But rest assured I __**will **__finish my story. All of my stories._

_Reviews are love!_


	3. Lessons

At eight o clock Harry Potter found himself staring at the newly appeared door to the Room of Requirement after having walked past the stretch of wall three times. Taking a deep breath he pulled on the handle and entered the room, an air of nervousness around him.

It took him a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. The only light throughout the room was from a few carefully placed candles, and in the center stood a table with a cauldron, and several potions ingredients strewn upon it, and two stools.

"I thought I told you not to be late Potter" Came a cool voice from the corner of the room. Harry looked up, startled, to see Draco sitting in a corner on the floor in the light of a candle with a large book in his hand, gaze locked intensely on the Gryffindor.

Harry cast a quick glance to his watch, "Only by three minutes."

"Three minutes of my time" Draco drawled as he set the book aside, standing and walking towards Harry.

"I'm sorry" Harry said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he walked past the Slytherin to the table in the middle of the room, "what are we doing today?"

"Something that should be easy enough for your small brain to wrap around" the blond said with a smirk, and then waved his hands in indication over the items on the table, "Can you guess what we're making."

Harry silently took in the various things, having faint memories of Second Year, "Polyjuice Potion?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Draco nodded with a pleased, albeit reluctant smile "You weren't here in Seventh Year, did you read on your own?"

"No" Harry said as he flipped to the correct page in the potions book that lay before them, "Hermione brewed it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in Second Year so we could change into Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle so that we could question you to see if you were the real heir of Slytherin, and if you were the one attacking people. But Hermione had to go to the Hospital Wing because she had mistakenly used Millicent's cat hair." The raven haired teen merely shrugged with a small laugh at Draco's slightly opened mouthed stare.

"I can't believe I didn't notice" Draco said disbelievingly.

"Well, you did say we were acting awfully odd" Harry said, smiling genuinely at the shocked Slytherin.

Draco smirked, "I shouldn't be surprised, I'd expect nothing less form Harry Potter"

For a second they shared in the mutual companionship they felt form the carefree conversation, before Harry was forced to look away from Draco's gaze, blushing of all things for reasons he couldn't fathom.

"To start just begin the potion, since it takes so long to make we'll brew others as well, and this can be a bit of a final test for you. As we go I'll tell you what you're doing wrong, because you seem mostly hopeless, and we'll go from there"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the curt explanation but nodded, reaching for the knife and cutting board. They mainly worked in silence for the first thirty minutes, Harry making the potion and Draco watching him like a hawk, occasionally offering a piece of advice. After a few more minutes in the silence Harry decided he might as well ask the question he'd had on his mind most of the lesson as he slowly stirred the potion.

"So, your bi?" he asked, mentally wincing at how bluntly that had come out.

Harry bit his lip in nervousness as he watched the blond tense, worried that he had just broken whatever semblance of a truce they had developed.

"Yes, is that a problem?" the Slytherin asked, raising a pale eyebrow in challenge.

"No, of course not" Harry said, "I'm-" he stopped himself with a blush from what he was about to reveal to Draco, his old enemy of all people what he hadn't even told his best friends yet.

"You're what, Potter?" Draco asked, with a smirk.

"Nothing" Harry said a little too quickly, blush increasing.

"Right" Draco said, "Just out of curiosity, how'd you find out?"

"I overheard you and Nott's conversation earlier, is he alright?"

Draco snorted, "He'll be fine, just a little shaken up, but he got the message. And if he didn't . . . well next time he tries something he'll wish he did."

Harry couldn't help smiling a bit at that, "where'd you learn that spell anyway?"

A devious but slightly dangerous look that sent shivers up Harry's spine took residence in silver eyes, "Do you really want to know?"

Harry swallowed, and although he wasn't really one to turn down a challenge, the underling shadows in Draco's eyes told him that maybe it was best he didn't ask, "No, not really"

The Slytherin smiled, small but genuinely, "Alright, now get back to brewing, this lesson ends in twenty minutes."

Harry nodded, concentrating on the task at hand, determined to do it right.

"Alright, it's ten, consider this lesson over" Draco said after a while, scanning his eyes over the contents of the cauldron. "Meet me here, same time tomorrow, we'll do more of this and then get into the basic memorization stuff, we'll start with the simple things, the basics and work our way up, okay"

"Yeah, that's fine" Harry said, cleaning up some of the mess he had made.

Draco grabbed his hands, laughing slightly, "None of this is mine, the room we'll just do with it what it will, and the potion should be fine for tomorrow though. I spent a lot of time in this room in Sixth Year and I'm pretty sure it will have the same things, and other things we need when we come back."

"Okay" Harry said, as the two walked out of the room, side by side until they came to the place where Draco would go one way to the dungeons, and Harry would the other to the tower.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then" Harry said, a small unsure smile on his lips. Draco returned the smile with a reassuring grin of his own and the two stood there awkwardly, wondering what they should do. Over the short time something had subtly changed between the two, so that now when they usually used to storm off away from each other angrily, they now weren't in that familiar situation and therefore had no idea how to part from the other.

"Well, see you around Potter" Draco said, getting a curt nod from Harry in response before the two parted ways, reflecting on the meeting they had just had. Yes, things were certainly different and perhaps a bit promising as well.

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but I was debating for a long time about putting this on hiatus, but obviously I've decided against it, so I hoped you liked it! Please vote on the poll on my profile. Also, make sure you check out the Drarry Awards! __The address is: __http : / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / The Drarry Awards / 76446, just take out the spaces =)_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	4. Blaise's Plan

How'd the lessons with Malfoy go?" Ron asked as he took Harry's rook with his pawn.

Harry frowned, sinking back into the comfort of his chair in front of the fire as he considered his next move. "Surprisingly well actually, for once Malfoy wasn't a git."

Ron looked at him dubiously, "We are talking about Malfoy right? Slytherin Malfoy? Amazing bouncing ferret Malfoy?"

Harry smiled, "The one and only, he's not that bad of a teacher."

"Checkmate." Ron said as he directed his queen after Harry had moved. "Just be careful, mate, this is Malfoy we're talking about. Though, in my opinion, once a git, always a git."

"I think you're a bit biased, mate." Harry said with a small smile as he helped the redhead put up the board, "Your families have hated each other for like forever, right?"

Ron pursed his lips, "Just about, but I just don't understand how you can put years of fighting and arguing behind you. I mean, think about what he's done to you and all of us."

"I haven't forgotten, but we haven't been completely innocent either, I just think we've both changed for the better."

"If you say so, Harry." Ron murmured, staring into the fire.

"So," Harry said with a wry smile, "When are you going to cash in on the life dept Goyle owes you?"

Ron just groaned.

-XOXOXO-

"So, I take it your date with Potter went well?" Blasie said with a smug smile as his friend took a seat beside him on the dark green couch.

Draco scowled, "It wasn't a date, as you very well know, and it was simply a means of paying off a life dept."

"Yes, but you don't seem to have minded." Blaise helpfully pointed out.

"I've just come to realize Potter isn't as infuriating as I had once thought, things are different now, I suppose."

"Yes," his fellow Slytherin admitted, "We no longer have an insane, snake obsessed, bald guy trying to kill Potter and take over the Wizarding World."

"Thank Merlin for that." Draco said, resting his head on the back of the couch, and closing his eyes, tired. "Hopefully, we can just have a year without Potter having to risk his life, and us being roped in to one of the evil schemes our parents stupidly got involved in."

"Oh, how sweet, I had no idea you cared for him so much."

Draco smacked his friend on the back of his head "All I'm saying is that I hope this year can be calm for once, now that the Dark Lord's gone."

Blaise sighed, "Agreed. So, I heard what you did to Theodore, impressive."

The corner of the blond's mouth tilted up ever so slightly, "Thank you, do you think he got the message?"

"Of course not" Blaise drawled, looking up from his magazine to scan the common room, "Speaking of . . ." He trailed off, watching in amusement as Nott walked up to the two, shifting slightly uncomfortably before his eyes landed unwaveringly on Draco.

"Draco." Theodore said quietly, making the blonde's eyes snap open.

"It's Malfoy to you, Nott." He said curtly, glaring at Blaise as if he should have prevented the other teen from coming over to them. His friend merely shrugged, looking back to Theodore to see what would happen next.

"Alright, Malfoy." Theodore said between gritted teeth, "Please, do tell me, why the bloody hell would you use a hex like that on me?"

Draco blinked at him in surprise, "Are you serious? I warned you, you just couldn't get the painfully blunt hint. I'm not interested in what you're offering."

Theodore raised a skeptical eyebrow, "I highly doubt that, I'll even agree to bottom if it makes my offer more appealing." He said with a slight grimace.

Draco looked at him in disgust, "The answer is still no, and unless you want to go permanently without the family jewels, I suggest you give up, and pursue someone else."

"You can't deny the appeal of my offer." Theodore said stubbornly, "You've given me no reason as to why this would be a bad investment of our time."

Draco rolled his eyes, and then smirked, "You're not my type."

"Oh, and what is?"

"Shorter than him, dark hair, green eyes, and a nice body." Blaise said promptly, earning a glare from his friend.

"I can be your type." Theodore said, "Besides, being taller than you with hazel eyes, I'm practically it. And, I know you've dated other people who were far from your type."

"True on both accounts." Blaise said musingly before Draco had the chance to speak. "But, there's just one flaw with your otherwise perfect plan."

"And that would be?" Theodore asked eyes narrowed.

"He's taken." He said firmly, earning disbelieving stares from both boys, though Draco's was a bit more concealed.

"By who, might I ask?" Theodore said, voice low, "Certainly not you again."

"Certainly not." Blaise said, waving a hand as if to be rid of the ridiculous idea.

"Then who?"

"Someone who fits his type." Blaise said ignoring Draco's slight glare as the blond had a sneaking suspicion of where his friend was going with this.

"And that would be?" Nott asked impatient.

"Well, for starters, he's a Gryffindor"

Theodore stared at him in shock, "Malfoy, with a Gryffindor, not a chance!"

"Oh, but it's true." Blaise said in a cheery voice, thoroughly enjoying the reactions from Theodore and his friend.

"Fine." Theodore said crossing his arms in frustration, "Then who is it?"

Blaise blinked at him as if he were slow, "Why, Harry Potter of course."

_AN: Hope this chapter was okay, I was really tired when I wrote this but I'm fairly happy with it, but of course I want to hear your opinion. Again please vote on the poll in my profile and make sure you check out the Drarry awards! The link's at the bottom of my profile. And as always thanks to my awesome beta eternal-depths-of-emerald!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	5. You Want Me To Do What?

Harry glanced at Draco as the blond pretended to read. Harry was very aware of how that every few minutes the Slytherin's eyes would dart over to him, and it was starting to make him nervous.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and Harry couldn't help wondering what was bothering the older teen.

"Alright, Draco," Harry sighed, placing down his cutting knife in exasperation, and turning to face the blond on the couch, hands on his hips. "What's wrong?"

Grey eyes found emerald in surprise, "What are you talking about?" He scoffed, "Everything's fine, except for your potions skills, but we're working on that."

Harry rolled his eyes, and lend against the table, crossing his arms. "Something's definitely wrong, you keep frowning, and glancing over at me every few seconds, I'm not stupid."

"That's debatable." The Slytherin murmured, earning a glare from the raven haired teen. "Okay." He sighed, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry, old habits die hard. I sort of have something to tell you." He said standing and moving over to check on the potion.

"What is it?" Harry asked in irritation as the blond remained silent.

"Well, you see, Theodore was propositioning to me, again." Harry couldn't help but smile at Draco's irritated look. "And Blaise, being the kind friend that he is," The blond continued, a bit of sarcasm lacing his voice, "Told him that I have a boyfriend."

"I don't see the problem." Harry said, "So, he thinks you have a boyfriend when you don't, big deal. It's not like you have to introduce Theodore to this pretend person."

"Well, you see," Draco chuckled, continuing to stir the potion, "He's not exactly a pretend person . . ."

Harry blinked, beginning to get an inkling of the problem, "And who exactly did Blaise name?" He asked tone suspicious.

"Well, that's not the problem per say." Draco murmured, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eyes. "Theodore tends to . . . vocalize his frustrations when he doesn't exactly get his way, in a purely Slytherin fashion of course. And as such, most of the castle should know by the end of today, which of course, causes for damage control. I can hardly be seen in a fickle relationship since the war is over and I'm expected to take on more responsibility as the Malfoy heir, so this will no doubt be in the _Prophet_. And since I can't go back on my word, I need that person, to act as my boyfriend, if only for a while."

"Right." Harry agreed cautiously, knowing full well that the Slytherin was attempting to steer away from his question, but he wouldn't have that. "So who did Blaise name?"

Draco grimaced, "Well, a Gryffindor for one."

Harry smiled slightly at Draco's pained tone, but it was a bit forced as they were certainly nearing his suspicions. "Who?"

"Well," Draco said, setting the spoon aside, and moving to face Harry directly, "For some inexplicable reason, he named you."

Harry blinked, looking at the blond closely just in case he was joking. He inwardly groaned, his suspicions had been confirmed. "No way in hell, Draco." He said flatly.

"Please, Harry." Draco asked, taking on a slightly pleading tone.

"No"

"If it's your public image you're concerned about," Draco sneered, "It'll be fine, a Potter and a Malfoy together is every reporters dream. Rita Skeeter will have a field day I'm sure."

"Even more incentive to say no."

"Can't you do me a favor/ I am tutoring you in potions after all."

Emerald eyes narrowed, "You're the one who owed me the life debt, remember?"

Draco glared, "Please, Harry, I mean it's not like everybody doesn't already have their suspicions that you're gay."

Harry's eyes widened, "What?" He whispered, "I'm no-"

Draco scoffed, "Please, Potter, even Hufflepuffs can see it, no one's ever come forward because the weaslette's practically marked you."

Harry stared at him in disbelief, "That's . . ."

"You know I'm right, but that's beside the point. Please do this for me, just for a while. Aren't Gryffindors supposed to help others?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Even if that is true, the Sorting Hat first wanted to put me into Slytherin, but I asked it not to."

Draco gave him a disbelieving stare, "You're kidding!"

Harry simply shook his head in the negative.

Draco whistled, "Regardless, you're Harry Potter, helping people is what you do!"

Harry eyebrows rose further, "You're really not helping your case here."

Draco sighed, and regarded Harry with a pleading gaze. "Harry, please. I know you don't owe me anything, but I really need your help."

"Merlin, Draco," Harry sighed, running a hand through raven hands; "I can't believe . . ." Harry made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat that Draco couldn't help but find a bit cute. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

"This could help you too, Harry." Draco said, an idea forming.

Harry gave him a guarded look but couldn't help inquiring, "And how is that?"

"If you already have a boyfriend, the Weaslette will have to admit defeat, and give up." Draco could see the Gryffindor mulling it over in his mind, and by the resigned look that crossed emerald eyes, Draco could already tell his answer.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Draco grinned, feeling the strangest need to hug the Gryffindor but resisted. "Thanks, I really am sorry about all this, Blaise . . . well he's Blaise I suppose, and I imagine he has some kind of plan behind all this, a ridiculous and devious one, but a plan nonetheless."

Harry smiled halfheartedly, "So, what exactly does this entail?"

Draco shrugged, "Deal with reporters, an interview or two maybe, pretend to be boyfriends, hold hands and the sort, and . . . have dinner with my parents." He said, mumbling the last part hurriedly.

Harry looked at him in slight horror, "You're kidding right?"

Draco smiled a bit, "It'll be fine, just . . . well . . . we'll get through this."

_AN: Sorry for the lateness but I hope it was ok! Remember to go check out the Drarry Awards (the links on my profile) and vote on my poll please!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	6. Reaction

"Just play along Potter" Draco murmured to an uncomfortable Harry as he placed a surprisingly gentle arm around his waist.

"It's not exactly something I've done before" Harry said, determinedly avoiding the enquiring gazes of his whispering peers in the hallway. It had been a week since they're 'relationship' began and the gossip hadn't stopped about the two. Ron and Hermione had been shocked to say the least, Ron more so then Hermione. Harry smiled at the memory, for a moment he had thought the redhead would actually pass out.

Draco had persuaded him not to tell the two of the lie, convincing him that the act would be more believable and natural if no one but they knew, Blaise, of course, being the exception.

Harry felt sorry for Professor McGonagall. As headmaster she was the one who had to deal with the reporters begging for an interview. Harry knew this wasn't his best idea to go along with the ruse, but he should have been prepared for the constant comments and mail ranging from vehement disapproval, proposals and propositions from men and women alike, accusations of heartbreak, and well-wishers.

The two walked outside, sitting on the steps closely as they continued their act. Harry groaned at the crowd of reporters visible right outside of the gate and buried his face in the nape of the blonde's neck, feeling even more annoyance as the cameras began to flash.

"Why did I let you talk me into this Draco" Harry asked, feeling only slightly comforted as the Slytherin began to rub soothing circles on his back.

"You're too nice and it would help get the weaslette off your back." Draco drawled, glaring at the reporters.

"I'm starting to regret being nice, and so far Ginny doesn't seem to have given up."

"Speak of the devil" Draco murmured, raising a questioning eyebrow at the redhead that approached them. "Yes?" he asked a bit impatiently as all she did was stand there glaring. Harry looked up, not for the first time wondering what he had been thinking when he had agreed to this.

"Harry" Ginny said her voice quiet but her gaze stern. "I think it's time to quit this foolishness right now, you're not gay, you're straight, I don't know how he tricked you into this, but you're meant to be with me, I thought we were in love"

"No" Draco said before Harry could open his mouth, "you're in love with him, obsessively so which is concerning, not to mention the fact that it's unrequited. He's not confused; he's just in love with me. Now, I'd appreciate it if you left me and my boyfriend alone."

"I'm not going anywhere" Ginny huffed, stamping her foot for emphasis.

Draco frowned in annoyance; Harry was surprised the blond was being so calm. He had half expected him to start hexing the annoying girl before them. Just as Harry was about to mentally commend the Slytherin he paused at the devious glint in grey eyes.

"Fine" Draco said smoothly, "Then you can enjoy the show" Harry opened his mouth to enquire what he was talking about when a pair of soft lips descended upon his, moving insistently and coaxing him to respond. So he kissed back, partly to keep up the act, and partly because the kiss sent shivers up his spine and the older teen seemed to be intoxicating him with his fiery kisses. They broke away panting slightly, and Harry blushed as he met fierce stormy grey eyes, quickly looking away.

With a shriek of disbelief Ginny stormed off, muttering angrily to herself about plots to get Harry.

"What was that about" The raven haired teen asked, slightly breathless.

Draco shrugged, feigning nonchalance, "To make a point, prove that we're dating. It's part of the plan. It was just a kiss, Harry; don't read too much into it. . ."

"Right" Harry said, his blush fading as a sense of sadness began to consume him for some strange reason. "It was just a kiss" he repeated hollowly, brows furrowing in confusion as he felt a pang of something unknown to him settle in his chest. Glaring unseeingly at the reporters that furiously clicked their cameras behind the gates Harry stood. "I better go, homework and everything" he said succinctly, barely sparing the blond a glance as he avidly avoided the confused silver eyes that stared at him in slight concern, though somewhat hidden.

Walking back inside the castle Harry frowned to himself, ignoring the now familiar gazes of his classmates. Merlin, why had he ever agreed to this?

Walking to the library Harry took a seat in the back, pulling out a book to look like he was studying so as not to be bothered while he tried to sort out his sudden onslaught of puzzling emotions.

"Troubled Potter?" Obviously, his plan didn't work. Sighing he looked and offered Blaise a small smile. He'd rather be in the Slytherin's company at the moment than that of his friends who would ask too many questions that he wasn't quite willing to answer.

"Why did you tell Theo Draco and I are dating?" he asked bluntly, irritation lacing his tone.

Blaise offered a small, nonchalant shrug. "You were the first reasonable name that came to mind, you're suited for him."

The Gryffindor scoffed lightly at that, "And why couldn't you have said your name instead, it would make more since to the public."

"Oh please Potter, the public is eating this up. Not only is it giving people hope after the war, the _Prophet_ is having a field day. Call it my good deed to the Wizarding World"

Harry glared "I think I've done enough for the Wizarding World, thanks. And I'm sure the _Prophet_ would have been just as interested in you and Malfoy's relationship were there one."

Blaise chuckled slightly, "Purebloods, especially Slytherins, don't exactly advertise their relationships unless there's a marriage in the works."

Harry frowned, "I still don't see why you couldn't've said your name instead, it was only Theodore."

Blaise smirked, "Draco and I used to 'date' and it didn't work out, Theodore would want an explanation of why we decided to try things again."

The emerald eyed teen felt a sudden flare of what could only be jealousy at what the older teen said, but for the life of him couldn't decipher why. "So, why didn't it work out?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "When I say 'dating', I meant fucking. It was just sex, damn good sex, but we both decided it wasn't working. I mean, our father's would kill us if they ever found out, and it wasn't worth messing up our friendship." He said simply, staring at Harry with a small, easy smile though his eyes had an intense look in them that seemed to be almost gauging his reaction.

Harry tried to school his features into a mask of indifference but it didn't seem to be working by the knowing gaze Blaise gave him. "You know" The Slytherin said slowly as he stood up, his smile growing. "There was another reason I said your name of all people."

"Why?"

"You'll just have to wait and see" he said with a smirk before he walked off.

_AN: Sorry it took so long for the update, but I hoped you all liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	7. Prove It

"Draco, in all my days of knowing you you've never been so dumb" Blaise sighed, plopping down onto the couch next to his friend.

The blond scowled, offering his fellow Slytherin a small glare, "Excuse me?"

"You're excused" Blaise said idly, popping a chocolate frog into his mouth, "Now, back to you being stupid . . ."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about" Draco sighed in frustration, returning back to his potions book."

"You kissed Potter"

"Yes . . ." Draco said slowly, still not seeing his friend's point, "He's my 'boyfriend'; it's what the public expects."

"This may just be a hunch, but I'm pretty sure Harry hasn't had all too many kisses. Not nearly as many as you've had at the very least."

Draco couldn't help the slight smirk that graced his lips, "I'm still not seeing your point."

Blaise rolled his eyes, letting out a long suffering sigh as he gave his friend a look that clearly asked, 'are you slow?' "My point is . . . you told him it meant nothing, right?"

"Right?"

"Draco, it probably meant something to him."

Blond eyebrows rose comically high, "You must be joking."

"He's a Gryffindor; they're not exactly subtle with their emotions."

"He never said anything. . ."

Blaise made a noise of agreement, "No, but what did he do after the kiss."

Silver eyes widened in understanding and Blaise smirked.

"Exactly, and I could practically feel the jealousy rolling off of him in waves when I told him about how we used to 'date'."

Draco groaned, "Blaise, you didn't."

"I did, it was entirely necessary."

The blond snorted, "Right, like it was necessary for you to start this whole mess."

"It _was_" Blaise insisted with a smile, how else would Theodore leave you alone?"

"That's a stretch"

"That's a bloody brilliant plan if I do say so myself, and I do" Blaise said with a self satisfied smirk.

Rolling his eyes Draco stood, "Well, I'm leaving."

"To go find Harry"

"Yes . . ." the Slytherin murmured.

"And have a heart to heart?"

Draco snorted, "Please, to keep up the image, as far as he's concerned I'm completely _oblivious_ to any feelings he may have for me."

"He's not dumb you know" Blaise added helpfully.

"Fine! Then I'll just ignore them."

"So, you'll be ignoring yours then, too?"

Draco said nothing as he left the common room, leaving his friend behind to laugh quietly, extremely proud of himself.

"Harry?" Draco asked, wondering if the Gryffindor was asleep. He was laying down next to the lake, robe bunched up under his head as a makeshift pillow and eyes closed.

One emerald eye cracked open, focusing on him for a brief moment before closing again. "What is it?"

Draco sat down next to him, crossing his legs as he idly played with a strand of grass he had plucked. "In order for this ruse to work we're going to need to be seen together."

"We already kissed in front of a slew of reporters, I think we're good for the day" he huffed.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Harry growled, before realizing how contradictory the action was and taking a deep breath, saying in a much more believable one, "I'm fine"

"I'm sure" the two fell into silence after that, Harry seemingly content to just lie there and Draco for once not knowing what to say. He glanced sideways at the other boy, taking in his relaxed appearance.

He couldn't help but notice how his dark hair blew softly in the wind and little sighs escaped his rosy lips. He blinked, tearing his eyes away from the Gryffindor's mouth as his eyes traveled further down south. He wore a red shirt with a faint black dragon outline on the front, but what really caught his attention was how the material rode up slightly, showing a good amount of tan skin on his slightly toned stomach, only aided to by his low riding black jeans.

"Potter, have you ever considered wearing leather?"

Harry's eyes snapped open, staring at him in incredulity. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused" he said, repeating Blaise's words from earlier.

"Why would I ever wear leather?"

Draco shrugged, "Your arse would look quite nice in them, and they would definitely help with the whole gay, with each other, badass image."

Harry looked at him as if he were crazy and just a bit dense. Draco was really getting tired of people staring at him like he was slow.

A blush slowly started spreading across tan cheeks and Harry closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath, "Are you alright Draco?"

The Slytherin shrugged, though Harry couldn't see it, and replied verbally, "Yeah, are you, you acted kind of weird when you left."

He inwardly berated himself for bringing that up but waited for Harry to respond anyways. "Yeah, I'd just like to spend as little time as possible in front of the media."

"So it had nothing to do with the kiss?"

Harry sighed, frowning slightly, "Why would it, it meant nothing."

Draco cringed slightly as he realized how bad his words must have sounded to Harry, "All kisses have something behind them."

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion, "Are you implying something Draco?"

"Hardly, I'm just saying, if you felt something . . . I wouldn't hold it against you."

Harry opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow, "Well isn't someone confident in themselves."

Draco smirked, "Possibly, and judging from your reaction earlier, I have every right to be."

Harry snorted, "Right, it had nothing to do with the shock of the moment" he said sarcastically.

Draco nodded, "You're absolutely right, it didn't."

"Prove it" two sets of eyes widened at his words but he didn't take them back, swallowing as he glanced at Draco.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Draco placed a steadying hand on the other side of Harry, and slowly leant down until they were a breath away. Meeting wide emerald eyes for a brief second, he closed the rest of the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Harry gasped at the light contact, letting Draco slip his tongue inside the moist cavern to explore, coaxing Harry to do the same. Shyly Harry followed his lead, sighing into the kiss as they moved their lips together, Draco drawing him deeper into the intoxicating kiss.

After a few moments Draco broke away, observing how Harry's eyes fluttered open to meet his nervously. Sighing he stood, plastering on a smirk that clearly said 'I told you so', effectively hiding the whirlwind of other emotions he was feeling.

"Don't forget to meet me in the Room of Requirement at eight for your lesson when you feel like you can walk again." He drawled, walking away and leaving a stunned and flushed Harry in his wake.

_AN: So how was it? I know, I've haven't updated in forever but I've just been super busy and frustrated. But I hope you liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	8. No Strings Attached

"Bloody hell Blaise, I kissed him!"

The Slytherin smirked, "So you've said, honestly Draco, I don't see the problem here."

The blond ran a hand through his hair in frustration "The problem is that I _kissed_ him, and he kissed back!"

"Did you like it?"

Draco was silent for a second, simply staring as his friend stood from his bed and made his way over to him. "You did" Blaise stated smugly, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "And he liked it too. Again, I really don't see the problem here."

"It- its Potter, Harry bloody Potter."

"Who you've put your stupid feud behind you with, become friends with, and the entire Wizarding world thinks your dating" Blaise said, raising a mocking eyebrow.

Draco made a sound of frustration in his throat. "It's just, we're not _actually_ dating!"

"No, but you want to." Blaise pointed out helpfully.

"Just . . . shut up" Draco replied lamely, sighing. "I have to go."

"To see Harry?"

Draco's eye twitched, "I'm tutoring him."

"So you're studying together?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"So would you call it a study _date_?"

Draco growled, "Goodbye Blaise" he said, before leaving the dormitories, slamming the door on his chuckling friend.

Draco sighed as he entered the Room of Requirement, sitting on a ridiculously comfy couch and leaning back, staring at the ceiling in thought. He knew Blaise was right, he was actually falling for Harry, and to his horror, he wasn't bothered by it in the least.

The Slytherin looked up as the teen that was filling his thoughts entered the room, glancing nervously at Draco before walking over to stand across from the blond, placing his book bag on the table between them.

Draco was silent for a few minutes before standing and walking over to Harry, who promptly took a few steps back closer to the wall.

Draco sighed running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Please tell me you're not going to get all awkward after what happened."

Harry glared "I'm not being awkward."

"Yes, you are."

The green eyed boy ground his teeth inaudibly although Draco noticed it "I am not, tell me how I'm making this awkward."

"You're being quiet, making an awkward silence."

"It's only awkward if you make it that way."

"Which you are, I can tell that you're still bothered by it."

Harry blushed "I'm not bothered by it; if I was I wouldn't have let it happen."

Draco smiled faintly "So you did like it. You're thinking about it and that's making it awkward."

Harry growled softly "I. Am. Not."

"Not what, not making it awkward or not thinking about it?"

"Not making it awkward!"

"So you are thinking of it"

Harry spluttered "I never said that!"

"But you are, and you won't say it despite it being true because you're making it awkward."

Harry's eye twitched slightly "I am not making this awkward.

"Yes you are, your eye just twitched."Draco said seriously.

Harry stared at him incredulously before massaging the bridge of his nose "You notice when my eye twitches?"

The Slytherin folded his arms in front of himself defensively "So? I notice a lot of things about a lot of people."

Harry's eyes narrowed minutely "Exactly what people do you notice"

Draco smirked before walking closer to the raven haired boy. "Jealous?" he breathed lightly into Harry's ear sending shivers up his spine.

"You wish"

"Hmm, maybe, I think you might be hot jealous"

Harry snorted and looked up to better meet his gaze but took an involuntary step back when he noticed just how close they were. Draco's smile at this was almost feral as he walked forward forcing Harry to walk backwards until he felt his back hit the wall. Draco stared at him with an unreadable expression before placing his hands on either side of Harry's head trapping him and leaning in slightly.

Harry's breath hitched and he mentally cursed himself hoping that the blond hadn't heard. His hopes were crushed when Draco smirked before leaning the rest of the way in and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Harry was thankful that the other boy's lips stifled his moan as the silver eyed boy tantalizingly dragged his tongue along Harry's bottom lip seeking entrance. Harry quickly granted it and allowed Draco to explore his wet cavern mapping out the enticing territory. Tongues slid sensuously together in a passionate dance. neither actually trying to lead but simply enjoying the sensations. Harry's hands tangled into silky silver blond locks as Draco's arms wound tightly around the emerald eyed boy's slender hips. After a few minutes both boys had to break away, panting for breath but not letting go of each other.

"Now, was that so awkward?" Draco panted.

Harry growled before smashing their lips together again. They began walking backwards until the back of Draco's legs hit the table. Harry pushed the blond down and then climbed over him to straddle his legs before reattaching their lips together.

Harry sat up immediately as the realization of just what they were doing finally struck him.

"What?" Draco panted, staring up at him in confusion.

Harry looked down at him, biting his lip in nervousness. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Draco groaned, banging his head back against the table in frustration, "Why not?"

"Because!" Harry said "we're not actually_ dating_. You said it yourself, the kiss meant nothing, this is all just some great act to get Ginny and Theodore off of our back that Blaise got us into.

Draco huffed in annoyance, "So what if we're not dating, you seemed to be enjoying yourself; I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that I don't normally go around doing this."

Draco snorted, "Obviously"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Well sorry, we can't all have your experience."

Draco smirked, "And we can't all have your innocence, look Harry, your making much more of a big deal out of this than it really is."

"Oh?" Harry asked, raising a dubious eyebrow.

"Yes, and I think I may just have a solution to your little problem."

Harry remained silent, unsure which problem Draco was referring to as the Slytherin glanced down suggestively at the obvious bulge in his jeans.

Draco switched their positions, leaning down to where his lips just barely brushed Harry's making his heart skip a beat, "Sex, no strings attached."

_AN: Hmm, I honestly hadn't planned for this chapter to end the way it did, but I hope you liked it!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	9. Threats

"You're an idiot" Blaise said bluntly, shaking his head at his best friend.

Draco sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Thanks, I know I can always go to you when I need an ego boost."

"I'm your best friend, and right now, as your best friend, it's my job to be honest with you, and the truth is, you're being an idiot. I cannot believe that you asked a Gryffindor, a bloody noble Gryffindor, for sex with no strings attached; and not just any Gryffindor, oh no, Harry fucking Potter, perhaps the most virtuous of them all!"

"Shut up!" Draco hissed, standing as he ran a hand through his hair. "So I wasn't thinking."

Blaise smirked, "You were thinking I'm sure, though just not with the right piece of your anatomy."

"I really fucked up, didn't I?"

Blaise softened his gaze, noticing the slight defeated tone in Draco's voice. "Yeah, but I'm also sure that it's nothing you can't fix. You've handled situations worse than this, what's really bugging you about this"

Draco grimaced, he hated talking about his feelings, but he knew Blaise wasn't the type to let things go. "He looked, I don't know . . . hurt when I asked him. And then, he just said he had to go before running off. And what's worse, we're still keeping up this ridiculous farce that you got us into!"

Blaise smiled sheepishly, "Hey, if you think about it, at least it gives you a reason to talk to him and fix this fuck up you got yourself into."

"Again, you do wonders for my ego"

Blaise smirked, "I try. Now, go woo you're Gryffindor"

"Harry?"

Said teen glanced up at the calling of his name, regarding Draco with an impassive look as the older teen took a seat across from him in the library.

"Yes" Harry said, returning his gaze back to the book in front of him.

"Can we talk?"

Harry looked back up, raising an eyebrow at the Slytherin in front of him, "I thought that's what we were doing."

Draco glared, "You know what I mean."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as he shut his book. "Okay, talk."

"Look, I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?" Harry repeated dully.

"No, actually I'm not."

"You're not sorry?" The Gryffindor asked, pursing his lips.

"No, I'm not. I was an idiot, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm not sorry for kissing you or, other things . . ."

Harry sighed, "You're not making much sense, Draco. You're sorry, then you're not, and then you're an idiot. What are you trying to say?"

Draco grabbed his hand, running his thumb over it in a soothing manner. "Look, I like you, a lot. And yes, I want to have sex with you, but not unless you want to and not until you're ready. And, Merlin, I want every string attached, if it involves you, then . . . I want it."

"Trust me; you don't want all of my 'strings', Draco."

The Slytherin sighed, "Let me be the judge of that, and we've both got dozens of strings, there'd be times we'd have to untangle a few, but, we could do it."

"You're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. We've been enemies since First Year; the press would have a field day."

Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow. "They're already having a field day; everyone kind of already thinks we're dating Harry. Remember, Blaise's whole scheme?"

Harry flushed, "Right, I um . . . what exactly are we now?"

"Well, everyone thinks we're dating, except Theodore and Ginny who still have their doubts . . ."

"But, what are we really, just between us, not to everyone else?" Harry asked, inwardly grimacing at the minute pleading that slipped into his voice.

Draco sighed, standing and walking around the table still holding Harry's hand, before he pulled the younger teen up as well. "Harry" he murmured, standing close enough that their breaths mingled, both thankful that they were in the back of the library and away from prying eyes. "Will you be my real fake boyfriend?"

The Gryffindor's brows furrowed for a bit before he allowed a small smile to grace his features. "I'd love to."

Draco grinned, leaning in to place a kiss on rosy lips only to be stopped by a light hand on his chest.

"If we're going to date, really date and not just some stupid plan to get Ginny and Theodore off our backs set up by Blaise, then we're going to take things slow."

Draco sighed, "Alright then, we'll take things slow . . . what exactly does that entail?"

Harry frowned, "Well, we certainly won't be getting as far as you and Blaise did anytime soon."

Draco winced at the slight hurt he saw flash in emerald eyes. They both knew it was irrational, but that didn't make it sting any less or make Draco feel any less guilty.

"Blaise is a friend, and that was in the past" he said reassuringly. And we'll take things as slow as you want them."

Harry smiled, leaning up and placing a feather light kiss on Draco's lips. "Thank you. Oh, and tell Blaise thank you too."

Draco frowned, "Do I have too, he has a big enough ego as it is."

"Fine, so, what do we do now?"

Draco smiled, leaning in to give Harry another kiss. "Whatever we want."

Harry couldn't help the smile that graced his features as he left the library, somewhat disbelieving of the events that had unfolded since the start of the school year.

"Potter"

He turned, sighing as he came face to face with Theodore. "What do you want Nott?"

The Slytherin shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets as he crossed the few steps between the two to stand directly in front of Harry, his footsteps echoing in the empty hallway.

"Simple, I want Draco."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I think he's made it obvious he's not interested."

Theodore smirked, "He will be, and yes, take that as a threat." He said, turning to walk away, disappearing down the hallway as quickly as he came.

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you liked it! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	10. Plots

"What's wrong, you seem . . . distracted?" Draco asked, staring curiously at Harry. They sat by the lake, Harry between the blonde's legs, lying comfortably against his chest.

"Nothing" Harry said deftly, frowning slightly as he looked unseeingly at the lake's glassy surface.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Harry, we've been enemies for seven years, friends for a little over a month, fake dating for a week, and seriously dating for a month. I think I know you somewhat well enough by now to know when you're lying."

Harry smiled, leaning up to give the Slytherin a soft kiss, "I just have a lot on my mind."

Silver eyes rolled, "Like?" Draco prompted.

"Like . . ." Harry bit his lip, wondering whether or not it was worth telling the blond. "After we first got together, when I left the library, I saw Nott."

Draco's eyes darkened, "What did that bastard do to you now?"

"He didn't _do_ anything, he just . . . threatened me."

Draco growled, "He threatened you?"

"Well, sort of, he said that he wants you, and when I told him you weren't interested he said that you will be, and that I should take that as a threat."

Draco frowned, "If you're worried that I'll-"

"No, it's not that" Harry dismissed with a wave of his hand, "it's just, like you said, we've been dating for a month and he hasn't done anything yet, well anything major that is."

"Major?" Draco questioned, "Harry, last week he stole your wand and locked you in a cupboard so that you'd miss our date."

"Harry shrugged, "yeah, and you hexed his other ball of, though Madame Pomfrey fixed it . . . My point is, he's done all this stuff to me, but he hasn't done anything to attempt and get you to be interested in him, like he said he would."

"What's it matter?" Draco asked, "even if he does try it won't work. We should just consider it a good thing that he's stopped."

"Yeah . . . I guess you're right" Harry said, though he wasn't all too convinced.

-x-x-x-

Harry frowned at the note on his pillow.

_Meet at 8:30 – D_

He wondered why Draco was pushing their usual lesson back by thirty minutes but simply assumed it was for a good reason. Shrugging, he went off to find something to do.

-x-x-x-

Draco stared at the ingredients spread out on the tale before him, wondering what he should teach Harry to brew next. Though he constantly made remarks about how dreadful Harry was with potions, he had to admit that the Gryffindor had some natural talent, and was continually improving his skill with each lesson.

He turned around with a soft smile as Harry entered the Room of Requirement, walking up to the blond with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry I'm late" he said, looking down.

Draco thought Harry was acting oddly shy but ignored it, "Don't be ridiculous, it's 8:04, not even five minutes."

"So, you forgive me?" Harry purred hopefully, walking over to the Slytherin and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Draco raised an eyebrow but nodded, "of course."

"I'm so happy" Harry murmured, leaning up to place an oddly harsh kiss on Draco's lips. Draco was surprised, but not necessarily, complaining as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He staggered a little as the teen pressed closer to him, deepening the kiss with a needy kind of passion as he moved his arms down, firmly squeezing the blonde's arse making silver eyes widen in shock as he ground his erection into the older teen. Harry was moving faster than they had in a month, something that sent his warning signs on definite alert.

As strange as it sounded, he could have sworn he felt Harry growing taller and slightly wider to balance out the height change. Harry kissed him even harder than he had been, desperate now. . .

-x-x-x-

Harry didn't want to believe the sight in front of him. He wanted to walk back out, close the door, and then open it again to find that his eyes had merely been playing a cruel trick on him, and Draco was only surveying the ingredients as he always did, instead of making out with Nott.

"What the bloody hell, Draco?" Harry hissed, making the two jump apart in shock. Draco wore a confused look, that shifted to horrified as he glanced between Harry and Theodore, whereas Nott merely looked smug.

Harry knew something wasn't right, but didn't feel quite like listening to his own reasoning as he demanded, "What the heck is going on here?"

"You, how are you there, I . . . fuck, I was just kissing you, and then. No, this is all bloody . . . What the fuck!" Draco spoke, eyes pleading with Harry to understand.

"You sent me a note telling me to come in at 8:30, did you think you two would be done by then?" Harry hissed.

"What? You came in at four after, blubbering about being late before you jumped me; I never sent you any note!"

Harry took a shuddered breath, trying to reign in his emotions as hurt, confusion, and anger swirled within him in a whirlwind of feelings.

"Nott, start talking before I castrate you, reason or no!" Draco growled, seizing his fellow Slytherin by his shirt collar.

Nott held his hands up in self defense, "I'm as confused as poor Harry over there, you told me to come in and then molested me . . . not that I'm complaining. . ."

Even a first year could see his obvious lie. "You really expect anyone to believe that?" Harry asked, incredulous.

Theodore shrugged, "Fine, I wanted Draco to give me an unbiased opportunity to prove that I'm much better than you, which I did, and polyjuice was the only way that I could."

Draco looked at him as if he were an idiot, which in his opinion, he was, "You didn't prove anything! If anything you ruined your already impossible chances! Not _only_ did you pretend to be my boyfriend with polyjuice, which you did horribly at, but you grabbed my arse and tried to dominate me, which proved just how little you know about me! Let me enlighten you. I. Never. Bottom!"

"Draco-"

Draco didn't want to hear whatever his fellow Slytherin had to say; instead he merely smirked at the shriek of pain Nott let out from the hex he had thrown at him. "I'd get to the Hospital Wing fast, it may be permanent this time" Draco said. "I'm not going to tell about the polyjuice, to save Harry the spectacle, but I swear, if you try anything like this again, I'll hex a lot more than your tiny, and yes I do mean tiny, bits off, and not even St. Mungo's specialists won't be able to heal them!" Draco growled as Theodore hobbled out the room, in too much pain for the glare he sent at Harry to be even remotely effective.

Once the door had shut behind the Slytherin, the two remaining teens stood in silence, staring at each other. "Harry, I'm sorry" Draco said, taking a step closer to the Gryffindor before pausing, unsure if it'd be a welcomed approach.

Harry took a deep breath before offering a smile he didn't feel, "Don't be, you didn't know." Harry murmured, closing the distance between them and letting the blond pull him into tight embrace. "I didn't expect it to . . ." Harry murmured, burying his face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Draco ran his fingers soothingly through midnight locks, "Didn't expect it to what?"

Harry pressed himself closer, "I didn't expect it to hurt so much" he murmured.

Draco sighed, "I'm sorry."

Harry smiled, a genuine one his time as he leaned up to draw Draco into a sweet, feather light kiss that was so filled with emotion it left both of them a bit lightheaded. "Don't be, just . . . can we skip the lesson today, take a break?"

Draco smiled lightly, moving a stray strand of hair behind Harry's ear as he looked intently into emerald eyes, "Of course" he murmured, leaning down for another gentle, much needed, kiss.

_AN: So, what do you think? Good? Horrible? Unsure? I'm fairly pleased with it, but tell me what you think._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	11. A Dubious Invitation

Harry glanced sideways at his boyfriend, as he had been doing often that day, attempting to figure out whatever was on the Slytherin's mind. Draco had been acting oddly all day, and it was really starting to grate on the Gryffindor's nerves.

Draco let out a long sigh once again, making a dark eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Alright" Harry said sharply, slamming his book closed as he turned to face the blond on the Room of Requirement's couch, "what's wrong?"

Draco glanced up at him, silver eyes blinking in surprise, "What?"

"You've been out of sorts all day, and if you sigh one more time I swear I'll hex you. Something's obviously bothering you, what is it?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably, fiddling idly with the edges of his robe's sleeves. "Nothing's wrong, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Such as?"

"Nothing important" Draco said vaguely, waving his hand as if to dismiss the matter.

Harry ran a hand through dark tresses in annoyance, glaring at the Slytherin. "You're really starting to irritate me" he huffed.

Draco smirked, "You know, you're kind of cute when you pout."

Rosy lips pursed in defiance, "I _don't_ pout."

"You were a second ago."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not! Stop trying to change the subject!" Harry snapped in frustration.

Draco smirked, "I'm sorry, but seeing you all red and flustered is just too much fun." That only served to make Harry even redder and more flustered as the Slytherin chuckled lightly, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on rosy lips.

"Draco" Harry said, attempting to sound stern though he was afraid it came out as more of a whine.

"So, what are you doing for the Easter holidays?" The blond asked, changing the subject once again. His voice was nonchalant though Harry could see something, though he wasn't quite sure what, in mercury eyes.

The Gryffindor scrutinized him for a second before shrugging, "Staying at here like always, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Manor with me . . ."

"Your house?" Harry asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I understand if you'd feel uncomfortable after the war and everything." Draco murmured.

Harry frowned, "That's not it, well, not completely. I mean, it's not like any Death Eaters will be there, and Bellatrix and Voldemort are, well, dead."

"But you're still worried."

"Will your parents be there?"

Draco raised a single pale eyebrow, "Yeah, they kind of live there."

"They don't exactly like me" Harry said, thinking it better to simply state the obvious.

"They don't know you, but they want to" at Harry's dubious look Draco added, "well, they feel as though they need to. They need to officially meet anyone that's going to be associated with the Malfoy name, and potentially run damage control if they're going to be a problem."

"Well that makes me feel so much better about all of this." The Gryffindor muttered sarcastically.

"Look, even if my parents weren't so caught up on bloodlines and proper appearances, they'd still probably want to meet you, I mean, isn't that what 'normal' parents do?"

"I wouldn't know."

Draco winced, "Right, um, sorry . . ."

"Your mother seems alright, though I'm sure your father still hates me."

"It's not like they'd do anything" Draco assured, though he didn't look all too convinced himself "just come and see, it has to be better than staying here alone for a week."

"They could kill me in my sleep."

Silver eyes rolled, "I'll protect you, and you can stay in my room."

Tan cheeks got a light dusting of pink despite Harry's valiant, yet failed, attempt to fight it down. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Draco smirked, "I think it's a very good idea." He purred, pushing Harry back against the arm of the couch as he loomed over the flushed Gryffindor, settling between his spread legs.

"How do I know you won't try anything?" Harry said, voice shaky.

"You don't" Draco said simply, leaning down to lick the tan column of his throat before nipping on a spot lightly.

"Draco" Harry groaned, moving his hand up to push the older teen away, though it only served to pull him closer. Pale lips kissed a trail up Harry's neck before he stopped; moving to hover over the emerald eyed teen's slightly parted lips. Growing impatient Harry leaned the rest of the distance up and placed his lips softly against the blonde's.

Draco smiled into the kiss, loving the vulnerable side Harry always unwittingly showed in his kisses. It wasn't needy, but the Slytherin reveled in how much Harry opened up to him, subtly showing the trust he now held for the older teen.

"So, is that a yes?" Draco asked smugly, eyes teasing.

"That's a 'we'll see'."

"Harry" Draco whined, opting for his second, much less used, ultimate tactic of tickling the boy.

"Draco!" Harry squealed, wondering at how high his voice could go as he squirmed around under the larger teen, an exhilarated flush decorating his cheeks. "Stop, stop! Okay, I'll go!"

Draco smiled, ceasing fire as he hovered over the panting Gryffindor. Smiling he leant down to capture Harry's lips in another kiss. "Thank you!" he said, offering a small smile that Harry couldn't help returning.

"That was so not fair," Harry huffed, sitting up, forcing Draco to kneel between his still parted legs. "Just so you know, if your parents try to hex me, you're diving in front."

Draco rolled his eyes, standing up off of the couch and extending an arm out to pull Harry up as well. "Fine, drama queen."

Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow, "_I'm_ the drama queen, you're kidding, right?"

Draco opened his mouth to object to the statement before he promptly closed it, thinking better of it, much to Harry's amusement. "Whatever, the _point_ is that you're meeting my parents, and I need exclusive access to your wardrobe, or should I say lack thereof, to pick out the right attire for you to wear to the Manor."

Harry looked at Draco warily, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"No, it'll be fine, trust me."

Harry groaned quietly to himself as Draco dragged him out of the room, it was sure to be a long day.

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but my laptop's broken and I only just got a spare! I know this was more of a filler chapter but there'll definitely be more action and sorts in the next chapter. I hope you all liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	12. Meet the Parents

Harry stared up in apprehension at the large house before him, unconsciously squeezing Draco's hand a bit tighter.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" The Slytherin murmured, though his tone didn't sound quite as reassuring as Harry would have liked.

"For some reason that doesn't really make me feel better" Harry sighed, walking with a sense of trepidation as Draco led him down the long driveway towards the Manor door.

It was a bit of a surprise, though Harry really didn't know why it should be, when they were met at the door by a house elf instead of the elder Malfoys, as the Gryffindor had been expecting.

"Hello Tipsy" Draco greeted amiably, handing the house elf their luggage, earning a small frown from Harry. He accepted that house elves loved their jobs, and they weren't all like Dobby, but something still bothered him somewhat about their positions and how they were viewed in the Wizarding World. "Where are my parents?"

"Hello Master Draco and Master Draco's friend Master Potter!" Tipsy said excitedly, "Master Lucius is in the study and Mistress Narcissa is in the garden. They've ordered me to unpack your things and tell you that they will see you at dinner tonight."

"Did they specify which room to put Harry's things in?" Draco asked.

"No Sir" Tipsy said, worrying the dishtowel around her waist nervously, ears flopping down in worry.

"That's fine" Draco reassured the elf, "Put Harry's things in my room."

"Right away!" Tipsy said as she got a tighter grip on their bags, disapparating away a second later.

"Draco" Harry admonished, "Your parents are going to think-"

"Whatever they want to" Draco cut him off with an eye roll. "It's no big deal, honestly, it's not like they'd expect anything less."

"I don't want them to expect anything! There's nothing to expect!" The Gryffindor hissed, "I'm trying to get them to like me, not think that I'm debauching their son."

Draco raised an amused pale eyebrow, "Well, I'm not sure about my parents, but I would be perfectly happy with you debauching me. Besides, my parents aren't stupid, I'm sure they're aware that I'm hardly a blushing virgin."

Harry frowned, and Draco was quick to add, "Not that there's anything wrong with being a virgin, in fact, I happen to quite like it when you blush, like now." Draco said with a smirk, bringing a hand up to gently move a soft sable tress behind Harry's ear.

Harry didn't know why he was upset knowing about Draco's previous sexual exploits. He knew it was stupid, and he had no reason to be angry seeing as they hadn't even been together at the time. But he couldn't help being just a bit insecure at realizing how much more experienced the older teen was compared to himself. He definitely didn't plan on just jumping into bed with the Slytherin right away, but when the time did come, and he was starting to think as he felt himself falling more and more for the blond that it would, he didn't want to be compared to Draco's past bed mates.

"Harry?" Draco asked, noticing the slightly troubled expression on the Gryffindor's face.

He cleared his throat, "It's nothing. So, can I get the grand tour?"

The older teen frowned at Harry's obvious avoidance, but decided it'd be better to question him on it later. He motioned for the Gryffindor to follow him, moving towards the stairs and up onto the second floor, vaguely pointing out guest rooms, studies, and who was who on the many pictures that aligned the walls.

". . . and this is my room" Draco murmured as they came to a stop in front of two arched oak doors. Harry couldn't the tiny gasp of surprise that escaped him as they entered the room. Instead of the dark green and royal silver Slytherin colors Harry had expected, the large room was decorated in soft blues, light silvers, and grays.

Compared to the rest of the manor it was fairly simple. It of course held a large decorative wardrobe against the wall, a grey futon, an ornate white desk in the corner, and a giant bed in the center of the room dressed in blue and silver sheets and lavishly covered in an array of pillows.

Draco glanced over at his boyfriend, noticing his awed expression, "Not exactly what you're used to I take it?"

Harry snorted, "That's one way to put it. It certainly is a far stretch from the cupboard under the stairs."

The Slytherin frowned, "I thought that was just a rumor."

"It was a long time ago, no big deal" Harry said, shrugging. "But where do you expect me to sleep, there's only one bed?"

One pale eyebrow rose in amusement, "With me of course." At Harry's stern look he amended, "Alright, if I promise not to do anything, I don't see any reason why we can't share the bed. But if you insist, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, it's your room" Harry murmured, blushing slightly, "I don't mind, sharing the bed that is."

Draco had to physically stop the smirk that threatened to claim his lips. "Right, yes, well, why don't I help you pick out an outfit for dinner, we should have about an hour."

"I have to change for dinner?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"For tonight, yes. You do want to make the right impression, don't you?"

Emerald eyes narrowed briefly before Harry gave a curt nod."Fine, what do you have in mind?"

-o-o-o-

Harry fiddled nervously with the sleeve of his navy blue dress shirt, thankful for Draco's reassuring presence beside him. He knew it was ridiculous to be so afraid of dinner with his boyfriend's parents; he'd faced Voldemort for Merlin's sake! But as he looked at the expressionless faces of the elder Malfoys', he couldn't help thinking that this was significantly more terrifying.

"So glad that you could join us Mr. Potter" Lucius drawled coldly from the head of the table, Narcissa sitting primly to his right.

"Thank you for inviting me" Harry murmured as Draco motioned him over to take a seat, one down from the chair directly to Lucius' left. He had a brief moment of panic as he sat down and Draco moved around the table, but let out a mental sigh of relief as Draco merely gave him mother a quick hug, before taking a seat between Harry and his father.

Harry quietly thanked the house elves that brought out their meal, earning surprised looks from the little creatures and shy smiles before they disappeared.

"So, you two have decided to go public about your . . . relationship." Lucius said at a pause between what had previously been silent eating.

Draco and Narcissa sat their utensils down carefully, and Harry did the same, not quite knowing what to expect.

"You realize, Mr. Potter" Narcissa said quietly, "That your relationship with our son will be very public."

"Uh, yes, I'm aware, it's already been in the _Prophet_ . . ." Harry said, glancing at Draco out of the corner of his eyes.

"Are you sure you'll want this kind of publicity?" Lucius demanded, "Not only for yourself but for Draco as well. You tend to constantly have scandalous news circulating around you, even if the war has ended. I'm sure you can understand that our family is steadily rebuilding its image in the eyes of the public, and we certainly can't have any negative publicity due to your 'involvement' with the only heir to the Malfoy name."

"Father, if I may." Draco spoke up, preventing whatever Harry had been about to say. "Though Harry and I certainly don't want our private relationship publicized, this could in fact be very positive publicity for the Malfoy name. Harry's obviously a hero in the Wizarding World from the war; while we're . . . well we're not. The Malfoy name associated with Harry could in fact put us even further into being firmly in the good graces of the public."

Harry was more than a little annoyed by how hard it was to read Lucius and even Narcissa as they stared at the couple, a bit disconcerted by their steely grey gazes.

"Potter" Lucius began, tone cold and condescending. "I'm sure you can understand that old habits die hard. And during my wife and I's, and even my son's experience in the war, it had been quite a habit of ours to look at you as our enemy."

"I understand" Harry murmured, "though, if Draco can put aside those past views, then I'm sure you, Mr. Malfoy, someone twice your son's age, can as well."

Lucius' eye twitched slightly at that . . . "One thing I've always . . . found interesting about you Mr. Potter, is your strong personality. You are definitely a passionate individual."

Harry remained silent, wanting to look at Draco, but resisting, unsure of where Mr. Malfoy was going with all of this.

"I believe what my husband is trying to say" Narcissa began, as if she had read his thoughts, "is that we approve of this relationship. As Draco said the publicity will be sure to help us. But more so than that, as parents we want our son's happiness. And Draco seems to be happy with you, and I hope you are with him."

"I am" Harry said, offering a tiny smile as Draco squeezed his hand under the table.

"Right, well, now that that's sorted." Lucius grumbled, obviously uncomfortable with the level of emotions being brought into the discussion, no matter how minimal they were. "I think we should finish dinner before it gets cold."

The rest of the table's occupants did as suggested, Draco offering Harry a brief smile when his parents weren't looking. The Gryffindor breathed a quiet sigh of relief; the hardest part was out of the way, now they only had the media to deal with. . .

_AN: Sorry if this chapter's not that good, I'm so tired right now it's not even funny. But, I hope you all liked this._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	13. First Date

"Really, Draco?" Harry sighed, flush rising to his cheeks, "that's what you sleep in?"

Even though it was fairly early in the evening, the two teens had found the day, especially dinner with Draco's parents, surprisingly tiring, and had decided to turn in early for the night.

The blond looked up from where he was climbing into his bed, raising a single pale eyebrow, "Yes, is that a problem?"

Harry shifted a bit uncomfortably, tugging nervously at his lose sleep shirt, "You're not wearing anything." He muttered, glancing up at the smirking Slytherin.

"Then what, pray tell, do you call these?" he drawled, tugging suggestively at his boxers.

Choosing to ignore the comment Harry walked over to the bed that the blond now occupied, standing uncomfortably beside it as he debated on getting in.

Silver eyes rolled before Draco gave Harry's arm an abrupt tug, causing the raven haired teen to topple unceremoniously into the plush bed only to land squarely on a firm chest.

"Well, isn't this cozy" the blond purred, before his face took on something akin to a pout as Harry rolled away, his expression turning into his much more familiar smirk as he noticed the dark tint covering the Gryffindor's cheeks.

"Goodnight Draco" Harry murmured in exasperation, muttering a spell so that the lights went off, effectively hiding his embarassment.

"Goodnight Harry" Draco whispered, draping and arm around the Gryffindor's thin waist and scooting a bit closer so that he was almost spooning the younger teen. Harry sighed in defeat, but couldn't stop the small smile that graced his lips, thoroughly enjoying the other's warmth.

-x-x-x-

Harry stood in the doorway to one of the Malfoy's libraries, looking in curiously at Draco hunched over a desk, his quill scratching furiously across parchment.

"Draco?"

Startled, the blond whipped around, before quickly composing himself. "Good morning Harry, ready?"

The Gryffindor frowned, "I suppose, though your note wasn't very specific." Harry had awakened to two house elves eagerly standing by his beside, a large tray filled with a colorful and delicious array of breakfast foods held between them. He had been a bit concerned about the lack of Draco's presence but the elves had been quick to assure him that 'Master Draco has important business to attend to' and that 'master Draco is very sorry but he'll see you later'.

Harry wondered exactly what kind of business the Slytherin had to take care of but had been too tired to question it. He had found a note on his bedside table instructing to have one of the house elves lead him to the library when he got dressed, and to be ready. Ready for what, though, he wasn't quite sure.

"Shall we go then?" Draco asked, standing as he took Harry's hand in his and lead him from the library.

Harry was a bit disappointed when he couldn't see what his boyfriend had been working on but was much too curious about their intended destination to really care.

"So, where are we going?" Harry wondered as Draco led him out onto the manor grounds.

"I can hardly tell you, now can I?" Draco asked teasingly, "It'll ruin the surprise." He murmured, wrapping his arms around the raven haired teen's waist. Harry's breath left him in a rush as that uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a rather tight tube overtook him, his world spinning upside down momentarily before he found himself standing right side up again, if not a bit dizzy, on soft grass.

Harry looked around, eyebrows furrowing in thought as he tried to discern where they were. The two were high up, but not unnervingly so, on a lush green hilltop overlooking a great sparkling, crystal blue body of water. The sun shown high over head, but there was just enough of a gentle breeze to make the warmth welcome and pleasant. It was so peaceful and picturesque that for a moment, it stole Harry's breath away.

"Do you like it?" Draco murmured, a small smile gracing his features as he took in Harry's slightly awed expression.

"It's beautiful" Harry whispered, perfectly aware of how corny he sounded but having no other way to describe it.

"I'm glad you think so" Draco said honestly, turning Harry around as he took his hand, leading him over to a tree. Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise as he spotted a blanket spread out under the giant oak, a simple basket sitting atop it with plates, cups, and cutlery resting beside it.

"A picnic?" he questioned in surprise. Of all the places and things he would expect Draco to pick for a date; it certainly wasn't something as simple as this.

"Would you rather we go somewhere else, there's a nice French restraint I know if you'd rather that?" The blond rushed to say, somewhat worried.

"No, it's brilliant" Harry said earnestly, dragging Draco along to the tree and pulling him down beside himself to sit on the blanket.

"I thought it'd be nice. My mom used to take me up here when I was little to play." The blond said as he began taking things out of the basket. There were two bottles of butterbeer, strawberries, cheese and crackers, and tons of mouth watering pastries Harry imagined were courtesy of the house elves.

Harry chuckled as a thought came to mind, "I can just picture a baby Draco running around. I saw one of your baby pictures in your room, you were a cute kid."

"And now?" the Slytherin asked, arching a pale eyebrow teasingly.

Harry grinned, "You're still cute, though I could certainly think of a few other adjectives as well" he said with a wink, biting into one of the strawberries. Draco couldn't help staring at the unconsciously erotic sight of his boyfriend as the Gryffindor's pink tongue peaked out between rosy lips to lick some of the stray juice from the fruit.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're as oblivious of your actions as you appear" Draco sighed, smirking at younger teen's bemused look. Leaning over he took a bite of the half eaten strawberry in his boyfriend's hand, playfully licking at Harry's fingers, earning a blush from the raven haired teen.

The two ate eagerly, enjoying the delicious food, as well as the peaceful environment as they talked about anything and everything, just glad to be in the other's presence.

Neither could quite help the small smiles they sported throughout the date, each thinking that, perhaps, this was one of the best days of their life.

_AN: I know, I haven't updated in forever and it's a short chapter but I'll try to update sooner. Sadly, I think this story is nearing its end, but if you'd still like to see something, let me know. I hope you liked it!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	14. Sleep Has Its Price

"Harry?"

Harry jerked awake, previously having been very close to nodding off as he sat between Draco's legs, leaning against the blonde's firm chest as Draco quizzed him from a potion's book.

"Hmm?" Harry asked blearily, blinking rapidly in an attempt to wake himself up.

Draco sighed, closing the book he held as he tossed it carelessly to the side, "what's wrong, you look like you've had a dose of Living Death all week."

"'M fine" Harry said around a yawn, moving to wave a hand as if to dismiss the observation, only to have it fall tiredly back to his side.

"Have you been sleeping at all?" Draco asked sternly, frowning as Harry's eyes fluttered closed before snapping open once again.

"Not really" Harry murmured, snuggling back into the blonde's chest.

"Why not?" Draco asked, genuinely confused. They had been back at the castle for a week now, and the Slytherin would have thought Harry would have been more than relieved to be away from his less than welcoming parents.

A pale eyebrow rose at Harry's fierce blush, the second joining it as the Gryffindor buried further into his chest and closed his eyes. "Can't we just sleep, I'm tired."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Draco asked again, too curious to simply let the topic drop.

"Draco" Harry whined, using the tremendous effort it took to form a fairly effective set of puppy dog eyes and matching pout.

"Harry" Draco drawled, resisting the Gryffindor's usual cuteness which seemed to double with him in such an adorably sleepy and disheveled state.

Harry blushed once again, avoiding Draco's eyes as he debated on whether or not to just tell him. On the one hand, he knew exactly why he hadn't been sleeping, and if he told Draco it could easily be fixed. On the other hand, if he told his boyfriend, it was very likely he'd lose whatever pride he had from the simple admission.

"Harry" Draco said again, this time a lot more sternly.

Sighing, Harry gave in, "I got used to having you next to me" he said, pained by the great effort it took just to admit something so humiliating.

Draco was silent for a moment, regarding Harry with an unreadable expression before he smirked, "Well, the solution is simple then, isn't it?"

Harry frowned, not liking the smug look at all, "And what would that be?"

"Sleep with me."

-x-x-x-

Harry wondered, later that night, why he had agreed to Draco's proposal. He stood nervously next to Draco's bed in the Slytherin eight year's boys' dormitory, not quite wanting to meet Goyle's curious stare, Theodore's glare, or Blaise's obvious leer.

"Oh, bugger off" Draco drawled as he reentered the room from the bathroom. "He can't stay in Gryffindor so he's staying with me."

"And why exactly can't he stay in Gryffindor?" Theodore demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Because Draco wants to sleep with him and the Gryffindorks would have a heart attack" Blaise drawled, clearly amused by Theodore's anger as he flopped backwards onto his own bed, adjusting the covers so that they were over him as he cast a wink to a blushing Harry.

"Shut up Blaise" Draco sighed, feigning exasperation despite the fact that he very much liked his friend's idea. "And it's none of your business Theo."

Theodore let out a noise that sounded startlingly like a growl as he cast one last glare at Harry before stalking over to his own bed, throwing the curtains closed violently.

"Don't worry about him" Blaise said reassuringly, "he's always this prissy" At Harry's subtle glance towards Theodore's bed he grinned, "don't worry, he puts a silencing charm up, and I request that you do as well. I certainly don't want to hear whatever sounds you make go bump in the night unless you plan to invite me to join in" he said with a wink, making Harry flush once more, feeling awkward. Blaise chuckled, shutting his curtains as well "Goodnight."

"Night" Harry murmured, turning back to Draco only to stare at him incredulously to see that the blond was, in fact, putting up a silencing charm. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Silver eyes rolled as Draco smiled, walking over to his raven haired boyfriend as he wrapped his arms loosely around slender hips. "It's just a precaution."

Harry's blush darkened with mortification, "Draco, they're going to think we're doing . . ." he trailed off, too embarrassed to actually voice his thought.

Draco sighed, leading Harry over to the bed and pushing him down gently. "Harry, they already think we're doing that. Besides, everyone except maybe Goyle has one up, though he doesn't particularly need one since he sleeps like a rock."

Harry sighed, climbing under the covers as Draco crawled over him to join him beneath the blankets, closing the curtains before he moved to spoon Harry.

The effect was nearly instantaneous. Having not slept in days, and feeling the soothing, reassuring presence of Draco behind him and the soft sheets encasing the two, his eyes fluttered closed, sleep claiming him quickly.

-x-x-x-

"Someone slept well" Draco said lightly as he grabbed Harry's hand, entwining their fingers together in a as they walked towards the Great Hall together for breakfast.

Harry blushed, "Um, thanks, for letting me . . . thanks" he stuttered, attempting not to blush at his incoherency.

Draco grinned, and soft smile instead of his typical smirk as he squeezed Harry's hand softly. The blond was being oddly affectionate and Harry certainly wasn't complaining. "Harry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Harry was about to retort as the blond held the door open for him and they stepped into the Great Hall but the words choked and died in his throat as the two teens froze.

Harry glanced sideways at Draco to see if the blond felt it too, and from the Slytherin's pursed lips and narrowed eyes, he had. The moment they had crossed the threshold it seemed as if everyone had simply stopped whatever they were doing to turn and stare at them.

Harry had felt this way before, but no matter how many times he'd experienced it, it was still extremely unnerving.

Draco gave his hand one last squeeze before he let go, holding his head up and regarding the room's occupants with his typical condescending glare as he walked towards the Slytherin table, sitting down stiffly next to Blaise and leaning down to whisper something in his ear.

Harry walked forward on numb legs to the Gryffindor table, sitting across from Ron and Hermione as he stared at them with a look that screamed 'what the hell?'

His unspoken question was quickly answered, however, as an eager Lavender Brown sat down beside him as she asked, in a ridiculously loud whisper. "So is it true? Did you really sleep with Draco?"

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	15. Insecure

Emerald eyes widened, Harry turning to stare incredulously at the brunette before his eyes swiveled to meet Draco's across the hall, who's also showed a mild trace of concern, though much more hidden than Harry's own.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Harry asked, trying to sound calm and disinterested though he was anything but.

Lavender scoffed, sharing a knowing look with Parvati. "Oh Harry, no need to be embarrassed! We may not like him but everyone has to admit that he's hot!"

"That slimy git?" Ron asked, having remained unusually silent until that comment. "You've gone batty"

"_Boys_" Parvati huffed, turning to face Harry. "So, how was it?"

Harry valiantly fought down a blush as he said "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"A Prefect saw you and Malfoy enter the Slytherin dorms and Ron said you never came back last night" Lavender explained impatiently, "And we all know what happened."

"Well, I'm glad you seem to because I have no idea." Harry said shortly.

"Harry, you're already dating the bloke" Ron said with a small hint of disgust. "Just say yes and they'll shut the bloody hell up" he muttered, earning a disapproving frown from Hermione.

Harry shot Ron a dirty glare, standing as he ignored Lavender and Parvati's pleas for more news and left the Great Hall.

He met Draco's eyes on the way out, the Slytherin trying to convey an air of confidence and reassurance briefly before he went back to whatever conversation he and Blaise had been having.

Some small part of Harry almost wished the blond would follow him, but his rational side knew that Draco was probably only trying to spare them from even more gossip.

It continued throughout the day. He couldn't go a class without at least one person asking him and he was actually beginning to contemplate simply skipping the rest.

Theodore remained silent about the whole matter, Draco's prior warning still somewhat at the forefront of his mind, but that did little to stop his excessive glaring at the Gryffindor and his offhand remarks about Harry in the hallways and in class whenever Draco wasn't around.

Speaking of the Slytherin, Harry had seen very little of his boyfriend all day, Draco remaining mysteriously aloof.

By the time lunch rolled around Harry wanted to just give up. He'd heard enough vulgar comments and blushed enough to last a life time and if he go asked one more time about Draco's performance, he'd hex someone.

Apparently Draco had quite the history and now that the floodgates of gossip had opened, nothing stopped Harry from hearing all of the ends and outs of the blonde's numerous past 'relationships'.

He currently sat in the kitchens, glad for only the house elves' quiet company, the creatures thankfully not caring for any of the latest news circulating the castle and leaving him blissfully to himself.

"Harry?"

Emerald eyes clenched shut for a moment as the silence was shattered, Harry turning to face his visitor.

"Draco" was his only weary reply, feeling that he lacked the energy to form even a complete sentence.

Draco offered a small smile, taking a seat across from Harry and raising an eyebrow at his untouched plate of food.

"You should eat something, you skipped breakfast."

"I'm not hungry" Harry muttered.

Draco sighed, frowning slightly, "You know, it'll all blow over eventually. Soon someone will do something stupid or a professor will get caught sleeping with a student and this will all be forgotten. The best thing is to just ignore it."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Well, it appears you'd have more experience with that, now wouldn't you?" he said, the morning's frustration catching up with him.

Draco's face darkened, "What's it matter, haven't we been over this anyways? It was in the past."

"Yeah, well I wasn't aware of just how promiscuous of a past you had." Harry snapped.

A pale eyebrow rose in surprise, "Don't tell me you're actually jealous? Harry, it was before the war even ended, it meant nothing."

"I'm not jealous" Harry hissed, "I'm just pissed that the whole castle apparently thinks we're sleeping together and I obviously can't tell them the truth. And even if I could, no one would believe me faced with your past reputation."

"Why does it matter so much what anyone thinks?" Draco demanded, "It's not like our relationship's a secret, I'm sure people already had their suspicions. Are you that concerned about tarnishing your _golden_ reputation?"

"No" he hissed, "but perhaps I didn't want a reputation quite as tarnished as yours apparently is. And I have every right to be upset Draco; I've been the one who's had to deal with all the questions today."

"Its a few fucking questions Harry" Draco drawled, "You're overreacting."

"Well excuse me for not having experience with this, unlike you who's apparently slept with half the bloody castle!"

Draco glared, standing abruptly as he looked down at Harry. "Well maybe it's time you should get some experience, either that or you learn to fucking deal with it. I'm not going to sit here and get yelled at because you're fucking insecure."

And with that, Draco left, robes billowing out behind him in a very Snape like manner.

-x-x-x-

"You're an idiot" Blaise drawled, sitting across from his best friend in the Slytherin common room.

"So I've been told" Draco muttered, glaring at the teen before him.

"Of course Potter would be insecure" Blaise groaned, thoroughly put out with the blond. "Haven't we been over this? Gryffindor? Virtuous? Golden Boy? Virgin? Harry bloody Potter? Ring any bells dumb ass?"

Draco blinked, "I get it, I messed up, but you're definitely not helping."

"Draco, I've known you since we were five. And I know that Potter makes you happy, the happiest I think I've ever seen you actually. And I'm not going to let you fucking blow this because you decided to be an idiot. Potter makes you happy, and I _know _you make him happy. Don't. Blow this."

Draco sighed, leaning his head back against the edge of the couch as he closed his eyes, draping an arm over his face. "I know; you're right."

"When am I not?" Blaise smirked.

Draco snorted, chuckling a bit, "Don't even get me started Blaise . . . How do I fix this?"

Blaise shrugged, speaking when he realized the blond couldn't see the movement. "You're a Slytherin, rich, in love with a Gryffindor, and have a pretty genius best friend. . . I'll help you think of something."

_AN: Sorry I was a bit tired when I wrote this. Hope it was okay!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	16. Give Them Something to Talk About

"Told you it'd only be a matter of time, Potter" Came a voice from behind Harry. The Gryffindor turned, frowning at the sight of the smirking Slytherin leaning all too casually on the opposite wall.

"What are you talking about Nott?" Harry snapped, emerald eyes narrowed in a glare.

"You and Draco; I told you it'd only be a matter of time before he dumped your sorry arse."

"Mind your own damn business." Harry hissed, "I thought you would have learned that after the last time Draco sent you running with your tail between your legs."

"Malfoy and I merely have a few differences" Theodore said stiffly, confident smirk slowly settling back in place. "Slytherin's are used to scuffles like that. Another thing we all have in common is we aren't full of scared blushing virgins, no wonder Malfoy dumped you."

Harry fought valiantly to not give Theodore the satisfaction of not seeing him blush, "How did you . . ." Harry trailed off, torn between hearing the answer and just walking away.

"News travels fast, I suppose Draco and Blaise forgot to put up a silencing charm, it's not hard to eavesdrop Potter."

"One would think your mum would have taught you better manners than that, or did she never get the chance, being in Azkaban and all?"

Theodore pointedly ignored the comment, standing from his relaxed position against the wall as he slowly approached Harry, a dark look swirling in his eyes. Harry reached a hand down for his wand but wasn't quite quick enough as Theodore took both of his hands in one of his, holding them harshly against the wall above his head,

"What are you doing Nott?" Harry demanded, voice seemingly calm but eyes blazing.

"You know" Theodore murmured, leaning in disturbingly close as his lips brushed uncomfortably against Harry's ear, "Being the oh so generous person that I am, I'm more than willing to help you get, _experience_. His words sending shivers down Harry's back from an entirely different reason than Draco's did.

"I thought you wanted Draco?" Harry muttered distractedly, still trying to free his hands.

"Well, until Malfoy realizes what he wants, you're an okay substitute, and besides, like I said, I'm doing a good deed."

"Right, so trying to rape me is a good dead" Harry said sarcastically.

"It's not rape if you want it."

"Well he most certainly doesn't want it" Came an enraged voice from behind the two, Harry looking over Theodore's shoulder to lock eyes with a furious Draco.

Theodore tensed as a wand tip was pushed punishingly into his throat as Draco growled, "Let him go, or I swear I'm going to give them another reason to send me to Azkaban."

Stiffly, Theodore did exactly that, letting Harry's wrist go as he took a step back, Draco's wand still unnervingly pointed at him. "I'm feeling generous today Nott" Draco smirked, "So, you have three seconds to leave, and I'll let you go with one of your balls, right or left, your choice?"

"You seem to be gaining a fondness for my balls" Theodore said haughtily, recognizing Draco's death look and turning to run, but not before being knocked to the ground with a hex, a pained groan escaping him as he stood shakily and scrambled away."

"I went with left" Draco murmured, usual smirk sliding back into place as some of the anger left his gaze.

You do seem to have an affinity for that spell" Harry sighed, rubbing his wrist slightly, irritated by the visible bruises forming.

"Let me see" Draco ordered, taking Harry's hand in his own only to have the other jerk out of his grip,.

"I'm fine, thanks." Harry sighed, realizing he should probably thank Draco but still angry with the blond. "Er, thanks, for scaring off Nott" he added. "I should probably get going; I still have to read over my charms essay and everything."

"Wait" Draco said as Harry turned to leave, "Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry stopped, turning to face the Slytherin with a blank expression, arms crossed over his chest defensively. "You shouldn't be, I'm sorry, I didn't realize my lack of experience would be such a problem" He said coldly, flush creeping up his face.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I was being an arse." Draco said, taking a cautious step closer towards the Gryffindor as if afraid he'd leave at any moment. "I was as pissed as you were and took it out on you. And I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else. Please forgive me?"

Harry wanted to forgive him, but was still somewhat cautioned by his earlier anger. It was obvious from the Slytherin's discomfort that he wasn't used to these types of apologies, and it meant a lot to Harry that he was at least trying.

"You were an arse" Harry said eventfully, Draco looking suitably guilty and opening his mouth to apologize once more. "But, I get you were upset, just, next time talk to me about it, alright? And, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said all that and I'm sorry."

"You had every right to be mad; I can't change what I did in the past-"

"It's the past" Harry interrupted, "It's none of my business, I shouldn't have gotten so upset. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, Harry" Draco said firmly.

"I guess we're just going to have to work on these sorts of things" Harry laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked up at the blond.

Draco grinned, winding his arms around Harry's waist as he swooped down to place a light kiss on rosy lips. "We'll deal with them when they come up" Draco said easily, letting a small smile grace his features as Harry rested his head against his chest, humming in contentment.

"People are still going to think we're sleeping together" Harry murmured, lacing their hands together as they began to walk back down the corridor, Harry raising an eyebrow at the questionable stain that was left on the tile where Theodore had been standing.

"They'll get over it when they get lives" Draco shrugged, leading Harry through the castle's many corridors until they reached the entrance of the Slytherin common room. Several heads turned as they entered but with one look from Draco they quickly averted their eyes to whatever they had previously been doing. "Are you staying here again?" Draco asked once he had closed the dormitory's door behind them.

Harry sighed, falling back onto the Slytherin's bed as Draco climbed onto the bed after him, settling in between his legs as Harry smiled up at him. "Well" Harry smirked, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders and pulling the blond down for a slow kiss, "they're probably going to think what they will, we might as well give them something to talk about."

_AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been super busy lately. I hope you liked this! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	17. Surprise

Harry slowly woke up, still tired and looking thoroughly disheveled as he blinked to get his bearings straight. After a moment of confused observation of his entirely too green surroundings, recognition finally dawned on him as he realized where he was.

He sat up, shivering a bit as the cold air hit his naked torso and promptly blushing as he recalled the previous night's events. The couple hadn't gone much further than they'd been yet, but it had still been a very intimate experience for the two, one whose memory sent slight chills down the Gryffindor's back.

With a frown, Harry looked at the empty space beside him, wondering where Draco had gone and why the blond had not only left him alone, but left him alone, while asleep, near a very pissed Theodore Nott of all people.

Raking a hand through raven locks and only managing to dishevel it more he sighed, looking around for his shirt and recalling that it had been thrown out of the bed the previous night in their haste. Not quite wanting to risk getting out and being seen, but knowing he'd have to sometime at any rate, Harry tentatively cracked the curtains open, looking into the seemingly empty room. The rest of the bed's curtains were drawn back, the beds themselves neatly made and Harry idly wondered how he'd slept through the others getting ready and leaving, and then the house elves coming in as well.

Harry quickly checked the time, frowning as he realized it was near twelve and wondering at how well he'd slept. Glad that it was a weekend he went to Draco's chest, rummaging around for something of his boyfriend's that he'd actually consider wearing. Finally he came up with a pair of reasonably loose, but still somewhat tight jeans, and a simple white shirt with a black dragon moving along the back. He quickly changed, wondering where the blond had gone to.

"Potter" Was the sneered greeting he received as he entered the Slytherin common room trying not to blush as several pairs of eyes trained on him.

"Have you seen Draco?" Harry asked Blaise quietly, ignoring Theodore completely.

The dark Slytherin merely shrugged, "Not since breakfast, he may be in the Room of Requirement, brewing a potion or something of the sort. You've been asleep a while, I would've thought he'd come and got you by now."

Harry didn't comment on the observation, wondering something of the sort himself as he said, "Thanks, I'll go check."

Blaise nodded, going back to the book in his lap as he similarly ignored whatever Theodore was saying, glancing up once to give him a disparaging look that Harry admitted was almost as frightening as Draco's, before returning his eyes to his page.

At least someone else wasn't putting up with Nott, Harry thought approvingly, realizing that he had come to rather like Blaise at some point, owing much of his relationship to the Slytherin.

"Harry! We've been looking all over for you mate" A voice called from his right, Harry turning to be greeted by a very worried looking Ron and Hermione.

"Honestly Harry" his bushy haired friend chimed in "just where have you been, Ron and I've been worried sick ever since we realized you never came back to the common room."

"I was-" Harry began, about to stumble over his excuse before Ron cut him off.

"Wait, Harry, did you just come from the Slytherin common room, were you there all night again?" He asked, face matching Harry's in his flush as Hermione shifted uncomfortably beside her boyfriend.

Harry racked his brain for an explanation, his brain utterly failing him as it came up blank.

"Harry, you know we . . . . Approve of your relationship with Malfoy" Hermione began slowly, cringing slightly at her word choice, "We're just concerned about your recent, er, behavior with him." The Gryffindor girl finished, her usually eloquent words deserting her as she stared at her shoes in the awkward silence.

"I don't care what you or Malfoy do alone" Ron said bluntly, "It's just, well . . ."

"It seems like the two of you are being very open about it" Hermione said, completing the thought for the redhead.

Harry couldn't believe they were actually having this conversation, "We're not being open about anything" Harry frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "it's just other people are sticking their noses in places that they don't belong." He said pointedly.

"Trust me mate, I don't want to know anything you do, it's just sort of making it obvious when you're spending the night and half the morning in his room, don't you think." Ron said, face still flushed.

"Yeah, we were worried when he showed up to breakfast and you didn't, and you can only image the rumors that started, mainly due to Lavender" Hermione sighed, dislike for the girl evident in her voice.

"Brown obviously needs to learn to keep her opinions to herself" A silky voice drawled from behind them, Harry turning to meet with a somewhat annoyed looking Draco.

"There wouldn't have been an opinion to have in the first place if you didn't flaunt your relationship so much" Hermione argued, glancing to Harry worriedly as the words left her mouth, the raven haired teen's eyebrows raising at his friend's reprimand.

"I fail to see how it's anyone's concern what Harry and I do or don't do" Draco said coolly.

"It's not but-"

"Exactly" Draco said, cutting the bushy haired Gryffindor girl off, "Now, may I borrow Harry for a minute?" he asked, directing his question towards Harry more than anyone else.

Thankful for a way out Harry quickly took the proffered hand, letting Draco drag him out of the hallway, leaving his friends behind him in awkward silence.

"Thanks" Harry murmured once they were out of earshot, "Where were you this morning?" he added, curiosity getting the best of him.

Draco shrugged noncommittally "The owlery and Room of Requirement mostly dealing with a few issues"

"What issues?" Harry pressed lightly.

"Graduation's coming up soon, about a month away maybe less" Draco said slowly. "As the only heir, I'm expected to start handling more of the business when that happens. I've told my parents that I don't exactly plan to take that course once I leave school."

"What do you want to do then?" Harry asked, surprised somewhat by the news.

Draco sighed, "I'm not sure, I complete my potions studies soon, and I've always liked the idea of opening an apothecary, or doing something of the sort. At the very least I'd like to take a year off, and I've discussed with my father only handling a few of the branches, I have plenty of cousins on his side that could take over if necessary. He's not too keen on the idea, but I think my mother at least sees I'm serious about this, my dad merely thinks that you've corrupted me."

Harry laughed at that, not at all surprised by Lucius' reaction, "Have I?"

Draco smirked, turning around to briefly peck Harry on the lips as he grinned. "Of course"

"Hmm, I'm starting to think that's not such a bad thing."

"Not bad in the least" Draco grinned.

The two continued on in comfortable silence for a while, the blond leading him down several corridors until Harry realized they were in a part of the castle he didn't quite recognize. "Where are we?"

"It's a surprise" Draco said vaguely, infuriating smirk in place as he continued on, finally bringing the two to a stop in front of large oak door.

Harry's eyebrows disappeared in his fringe as the blond opened the door "Wow" the only word escaping his mouth as he took in the sight before him.

_AN: I know I haven't updated in forever, I've just been way too busy but hopefully that'll change. I Hope you liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	18. Three Little Words

Harry wasn't sure just what he'd expected to find when Draco opened the door but it certainly wasn't a portkey. Harry didn't know how the blond had managed it, whether or not he'd gotten special permission, hacked through the protective spells himself, or the professors had just forgotten that part of the castle when they'd set it up but Harry only had a second to glance at the empty classroom in front of them before h found himself thrown into the cool night air of Hogsmeade.

"Draco?" Harry asked, looking at the blond in surprise, not knowing which question to ask first.

The Slytherin merely smirked, "I was asked to go through Severus' stuff after the war since I was his godson" he said, voice trailing off for a minute as he was obviously remembering something. "Anyways, the second day I'd asked Blaise to sort through it with me and in his teaching books we found a journal he'd kept about Hogwarts. It was like a guide with all the secret passages and hidden rooms and what not. Apparently protective shields are a bit like armor, there's always a chink in them and this spot's it."

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked, the blond taking his hand and leading him down the cobblestone streets of the village.

"I told you, it's a surprise" Draco smirked leading him forward as he continued to ignore the Gryffindor's questions.

Harry couldn't help the slight pout that formed on his lips as he realized that the blond wasn't planning on answering him. Letting out a long sigh he looked up, smiling at the sheer number of stars that shined above the two and revealing in the beauty of it all, breathing in the cool night air deeply as he grinned.

Draco smiled as he looked over at Harry, squeezing his hand before he stopped him, Harry blinking up at him in slight confusion before he leaned in caressing the side of his face as he leaned in and kissed him, a sweet and gentle touch that ended much too soon for both boys' satisfaction.

"I love you" Draco said quietly, molten silver eyes staring into emerald intensely.

Harry's breath hitched slightly, heart rate speeding up a bit at the words, the first time Draco had said them. "I love you too" he stuttered out a few moments later, the rarely spoken words feeling good on his tongue as he looked at the Slytherin.

Draco leaned down for another kiss, slower than the first but just as sweet as it deepened, feeling as though they could taste the confession that still lingered on the other's lips.

"I love you" Draco murmured again as they broke away for air, foreheads pressed together as they panted for breath. Harry smiled, eyes fluttering closed at the words as he pulled Draco down for yet another kiss, an edge of neediness in it that Harry had never experienced before.

"I want you" Harry murmured, a bit surprised by the words but meaning them nonetheless.

Draco pulled back, staring at him in surprise for a moment before he asked, "Are you sure, I mean, I don't want to rush things. . ."

"We've been dating for a while now" Harry said quietly, somewhat shyly. "Just the other night we were talking about getting an apartment together. I love you, I'm sure about this. I want this."

"Alright then" Draco murmured, kissing him once more as if to seal the promise before apparating the two away.

Harry was thankful for the blonde's steadying arms around him as they landed, brief dizziness taking over him before he righted himself enough to take in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" he murmured, Draco leading him through what looked like a small dining room, the circular table in the center set with an array of food for two.

"One of my parents' estates, my mother considered giving it to me after school but I was thinking of getting a loft in Diagon Alley." Draco explained.

"It's nice" Harry said briefly, before pulling the Slytherin down for a kiss, the blond quickly pressing him against the wall and thoroughly ravishing his mouth, moving down to trail hot kisses along the tan column of Harry's throat.

"The bedroom's even nicer" Draco murmured as Harry began to unbutton his shirt, hooking a leg around his waist to pull him closer. Draco smirked against his neck, wrapping the Gryffindor's other leg around his waist as he began to walk them backwards, arms firmly around the brunette as he made his way down the hall, pausing every now and then to help shed an article of clothing.

"You're right, it is nicer" Harry breathed as he briefly took in the dark blue and earth toned room before being tossed on the bed, the blond quickly clambering up after him.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco took the time to murmur between placing kisses along Harry's neck, looking up at him briefly.

"You've already asked that" Harry pointed out, hastily unbuttoning the blonde's shirt as Draco quickly rid him of his.

"I'm just trying to make sure you won't wake up tomorrow and regret this in the morning."

Harry smirked, flipping the two over so that he was straddling Draco's waist. "Waking up would imply that we had enough time to sleep in the first place" he breathed silencing the Slytherin with a needy kiss as his hands scrambled for the button of his jeans.

"Fine" Draco sighed exaggeratedly, "if I really can't persuade you otherwise . . ." he trailed off, flipping them once more so that he was hovering over the raven haired teen, "I guess I'll just have to give you what you want."

"Finally" Harry grinned, eyebrows creasing in frustration at the difficulty he was having with the blonde's belt.

Draco chuckled, stilling Harry's frantic hands with his larger ones, "But if we do do this, I want to go slowly, make this memorable."

"Just hurry up" Harry huffed, smiling despite himself at the blonde's concern for him, happy to know that this wasn't just a quick fuck to Draco.

Draco sat back, much to Harry's frustration and merely looked at him. Harry couldn't help feeling a bit self conscious at the blonde's scrutinizing gaze, shifting somewhat under the observation. Slowly he lifted a hand, touching a finger gently to the younger teen's cheek and dragging it down slowly, over his jaw and down his neck to stop at the hollow of his throat making the Gryffindor's breath hitch.

Ever so slowly the finger continued its path, across Harry's collar bone and down his chest, stopping briefly to swirl around and hard nipple before moving further down. Harry couldn't help the breathy laugh that escaped him as the blonde teasingly dipped his finger into his bellybutton, swirling the digit around before following the downward path of his happy trail. Harry gasped as the finger reached the waistband of his jeans, dipping below quickly before being removed completely, earning a weak glare from Harry.

Mischief danced in silver eyes, Draco leaning in to leave a horribly unsatisfying peck on rosy lips before leaning back once more.

"Draco-" Harry began, before being cut off by the soft brush of lips against his cheeks, the blonde moving his lips long the same path his finger had travelled. Harry gasped as a dusky nipple was drawn into the warm cavern of the blonde's mouth, Draco sucking lightly before releasing the hard pink bud.

Harry couldn't help sucking in his stomach in surprise as Draco's wet appendage swirled around his belly button. Draco smirked against the smooth skin of his belly, moving down until he once again reached the younger teen's waistband, tongue tracing a line along the top and quickly darting downward, making Harry twitch beneath him, groaning quietly at the sensation.

Finally, Draco began the task of removing Harry's jeans, much to slow for the Gryffindor's liking but removing them nonetheless.

"Excited?" Draco asked, a single pale eyebrow rose in question as he glanced down at the obvious bulge in Harry's boxers, making him blush.

"Perhaps" he murmured, voice trailing off in a moan as Draco teasingly squeezed him, lips descending on him shortly after as he mouthed him through the red material.

"Fuck" Harry hissed, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.

Draco couldn't help admiring the purely erotic sight his boyfriend made. Draco grinned at Harry's sharp gasp as he quickly rid him of his entirely too Gryffindor boxers, exposing him to the cool air.

"Yes, I'd say you're very excited" Draco murmured, dipping his head down to lick a stripe across Harry's length, sucking the tip into his mouth as he blindly reached behind him into the bedside table's drawer. Finally he came across what he was looking for and removed the slender bottle, quickly uncapping it and squirting a fair amount of the cool substance onto his fingers.

Harry looked at him nervously, Draco moving up to give him a reassuring kiss as he gently spread the younger teen's legs apart, hand slipping down to circle a cool finger around his opening.

"Relax" Draco murmured, taking Harry's member back into his mouth and dipping his tongue into the slit as his finger gently breached Harry's tight ring of muscle, his face scrunching up slightly at the stretching sensation but quickly relaxing under the blonde's ministrations.

Harry winced a bit at the second finger, the blond beginning to scissor them after a minute, searching for something as he gave a particularly harsh suck.

"Fuck!" Harry practically shouted arching up as Draco grinned around his mouthful, satisfied that he'd finally found the Gryffindor's prostate. Draco soon added a third finger, Harry being more than distracted from the pain as the blond finished stretching him.

Draco removed his fingers and mouth at the same time drawing a small whine from the teen beneath him at the loss. "Just a second" Draco murmured, kissing him briefly as he once again uncapped the lube.

Harry quickly grabbed his hands to stop him, an adorable flush staining his cheeks as he murmured. "I want to do it."

Draco grinned as Harry sat up; kissing him sweetly before Harry carefully poured some of the substance into his hand. Biting his lip he moved his hands to the blonde's cock, experimentally giving it a few twists and drawing a low groan from the Slytherin.

"Ready" Draco breathed, a somewhat strained quality to his voice as he looked at Harry who grinned, pleased that he'd managed to unravel the blonde's usual composure somewhat as he nodded, kissing him briefly before allowing himself to be laid back on the bed by the blond as Draco linined himself up with his stretched puckered entrance.

"Fuck" Draco moaned as he slowly pushed in, hovering over Harry as the brunette's nails dug into his shoulders, eyes clenching shut at the intrusion until Draco had fully settled in. "Tell me when I can move" he murmured, voice shaking slightly.

Harry nodded, taking several deep breaths as he tried to get used to the feeling, haven't having realized earlier just how _big_ Draco was. "Alright" he murmured at last, pushing back experimentally and earning a moan from the blond.

Draco took wasted no time once given permission, setting a slow pace as he tried to get used to Harry's tightness, struggling to maintain what little self control he had left and not just pound into younger teen.

"Draco!" Harry keened as the blond struck his prostate once again, Harry arching up as his nails dug harshly into Draco's back, clenching considerably around the Slytherin as Draco let out a hiss "faster" Harry breathed, the blond more than happy to comply as he thrust once more, speeding up his pace as he set a dizzying rhythm, Harry writhing beneath him as he held tightly to the blond, loud whimpers and moans escaping him.

"Fuck" Draco murmured, leaning in to bring Harry into a kiss just as frenzied as his thrusts, the Gryffindor bringing a hand up to tangle in sweaty blond locks as Draco moved within him, emerald eyes fluttering shut as his prostrate was repeatedly hit, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Draco . . . fuck" he panted, "I think I'm" Harry groaned, hands clenching against the bed sheets as Draco grinned.

"Come for me Harry" Draco murmured, "I love you" he panted, burying his head in the Gryffindor's neck as he arched against him, channel tightening impossibly as he came, Draco toppling over the edge shortly after him, spilling his seed into Harry's warn cavern.

Draco collapsed, rolling off of his boyfriend and draping an arm around the Gryffindor as both teens attempted to catch their breath. Their heartbeats slowly began to return to normal as Draco pulled Harry to his chest, planting a gentle kiss on sweaty raven locks before leaning down and placing a soft, sweet kiss on kiss swollen lips, both grinning at the contact.

"I love you" Draco said again, sincerity shining in his eyes as Harry smiled back up at him.

"I love you too" he said, loving the way Draco fairly glowed at the words, both never having felt so wonderful in all their lives.

_AN: So sadly I feel this story is coming to a close; there may be one last chapter as an epilogue to wrap up though. I'm so sorry it took so long to update and it's probably not my best since I was exhausted when I wrote it but I hope you liked this! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	19. Just the Beginning

"Ready Love?" Draco asked, making Harry smile at the pet name as he wrapped his arms loosely around the Gryffindor from behind and rested his chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"Mmm, yeah, just a sec" Harry murmured, offering a chocolate covered finger up to the blond who promptly licked it.

"If you had told me you could cook I would have asked you out a lot sooner" Draco purred, turning the younger man around for a brief kiss.

"What time did you say we'd be there?" Harry asked, pulling away to untie the apron Draco had gotten him that read "I'm as Delicious as I Look'.

"I told mum around nine, I think she wanted us to come a little later though so she could prepare Dad for you. He's still not gotten used to us I think."

Harry grinned, recalling Lucius' incredulous face when Draco had told him they were renting a loft in Diagon Alley after school, near Weasley Wizard Wheezes no less.

"He'll come around" Harry murmured, still unsure of himself somewhat as he walked towards their bedroom, the blond trailing behind him. It had already been a year and the eldest Malfoy still hadn't warmed up to the idea of the two of them together.

"Don't worry about it" Draco said reassuringly, turning Harry around once again and resting his hands comfortably on slender hips.

"I need to get changed and you're making it just a bit difficult for me." Harry pointed out, settling into the embrace despite his words.

"Now that I've got you I have no intention of letting go" Draco shrugged, "regardless of what my father or anyone else says."

"Really now?" Harry asked teasingly, a pleasant warm feeling settling in his stomach at the blonde's words.

"I _am_ notorious for getting what I want" Draco smirked, playfulness in his tone.

"Hmm, and what is it that you want exactly?" Harry asked, smiling into the soft kiss Draco placed on his lips chastely before pulling away and letting go of Harry completely save for the hand he held in his warm grasp.

Dark eyebrows skyrocketed into Harry's hairline as Draco sank to one knee before him, pulling out a small black box from his pocket and opening the lid before holding it up for the brunette's inspection.

The Gryffindor's heart stuttered for a moment, unconsciously holding his breath as he took in the simple silver band with a single emerald in the center.

"I want you, Harry" Draco said quietly, answering his earlier question, "Forever. . . Will you marry me?"

Harry could see the nervousness in mercury eyes that Draco tried to hide, the blond offering him a tiny smile as he awaited his answer.

Harry's scrambled to find words before his mind finally unthawed enough for him to breathe "Yes, of course, yes" He grinned, Draco's answering smile equally brilliant at the words as he pulled Harry down for a passionate kiss.

"Good" Draco murmured loftily once they had pulled away for air, Harry swatting him affectionately on the chest as Draco grinned, pulling him up and bringing the two down carelessly onto the bed, chuckling softly at Harry's small yelp. "I'm sure mum and dad will understand if we reschedule."

-x-x-x-

Harry stood nervously inside the large white tent, attempting to take calming breaths as he fiddled nervously with his sleeves.

It was the day of his wedding, and he thought he was going to faint.

Narcissa had insisted he call her Cissy, afraid mum would be a bit awkward, the day they had announced their engagement, and had further insisted that it take place on the Malfoy estate. Among the many things Narcissa had talked the couple into she had also managed to get Harry into white silk dress robes that reminded him a bit too closely of a woman's. Though, if he were honest with himself, the woman did have exceptional taste, the robes complementing him rather nicely.

"You look lovely Harry" Narcissa gushed, striding into his dressing room and enfolding him in a tight hug, looking radiant herself in her pale blue robes. Harry was amazed that this was the same woman he'd been so terrified to meet over a year ago.

"You look nice Potter" Lucius said gruffly from the entrance after receiving a sharp glare from his wife, looking somewhat pained at the words.

"Thanks" Harry said, attempting to steady his voice as he glanced briefly in the mirror, rolling his eyes at his hair, still unruly as ever.

"It's almost time" Narcissa said, casting a quick _tempus_ charm. "You should get going, are you alright dear?" she asked, genuine concern her eyes, eyes that so closely resembled Draco's.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous." He muttered, running a hand through his hair and ruffling it further

"Hmm, well you do look a bit flush, but it's perfectly normal." She observed "We've got to go round and see Draco again, and the Weasley's are bound to want in. We just wanted to see you and wish you well dear!" She said, running a hand through Harry's hair as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks" Harry grinned again, feeling somewhat better at her words as the two elder Malfoys left, making way for a grinning group of redheads. Harry was glad the tent was so large or else he feared they wouldn't all fit.

"We'll leave you in a moment we just wanted to give our congratulations, you're as good as family, Harry" Molly said, smile wide as she pulled the boy who was like a son to her into a tight hug.

"You look great mate" Ron said, offering a small smile. "I'm really happy for you."

Harry grinned brilliantly, relieved that Ron had finally gotten over his initial unease. It seemed as though a weight he didn't know he'd had was finally lifted off his shoulders, Ron giving him a brief hug and stepping back so the rest of his family could embrace the brunette, all offering their well wishes.

"I never thought I'd see this day with Malfoy of all people . . . but I'm so happy for you" Hermione said, pulling Harry into a hug as well before toying with his hair, smiling fondly as she gave up on the hopeless task.

"Thanks you guys" Harry said, all but forgetting his nerves as he smiled at the group, waving them out as he cast another _tempus_, realizing he had less than five minutes before he had to meet his fiancé at the altar.

Before he knew it he heard the classic music starting up, quickly leaving the tent after a final deep breath and stepping out into the bright morning light, a smile plastered over his face as he immediately locked eyes with Draco, the dozens of other people looking at him all fading into the background.

His feet carried him of their own accord to the blond, his brain seeming to have temporarily frozen as the only thing he could register was the grinning blond before him.

When he finally reached the Slytherin, Draco quickly took his hands as they turned towards Kingsley who had agreed to officiate over the service.

Harry barely heard the words the Minister spoke, instead focusing on the man before him who seemed to be in a similar state.

"I do" Draco said quietly, breaking Harry out of his daze as his ears tuned back into what was happening.

At Kingsley's question he immediately answered "I do", barely getting the words out before Draco brought him into a fierce kiss, Kingsley's words of permission a bit late as the crowd cheered for the couple, the two finally eventually back for air.

Draco laughed, Harry picking up the infectious sound as the blond began tugging him down the aisle, arm wrapped firmly around Harry's waist as if he'd never let go.

"I love you" Draco murmured quietly into his ear, giving him a quick kiss and resisting the urge to simply pull him into a tent and consummate their marriage right then and there. He'd simply have to waist.

Harry's breath caught as it always did at the words, still somewhat disbelieving that he'd married Draco Malfoy of all people. And yet, as he said 'I love you too', the words leaving his mouth with truthful ease as he grinned up at his now husband, he realized he'd never been happier.

_AN: This is indeed the end of this story! Sorry if this isn't my best, but I'm writing it while getting over some bad food poisoning. However, I'm really happy with the story overall and hope you all liked it as well! Tell me what you think!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
